A Pretty Lady's Dark Beauty of the Sun
by CreepyPastaPrincessLuna
Summary: Yang Xiao Long, a seventeen year old student, gets raped one night while intoxicated and gets pregnant. She admits to falling in love with a teammate, Blake Belladonna. This story is a work in progress. Suggestions requested.


Yang quickly tossed her head in the nearest thing possible that would capture whatever came up as she entered Beacon Academy's cafeteria, since that was where all students had to enter before first class. Yang let the rest of her team go in ahead of her since she knew it was coming. She threw her head into the nearest trashcan and emptied her whole stomach into it. She knew what was wrong; she just never wanted to admit it.

She clenched her stomach and almost cried remembering that night. She went to Junior's to get info, kick back with a few, and chill. Well, most of that did happen; except, Yang kicked back with more than a few that night. She remembered how wasted she was. Junior knew she wasn't able to stand let alone ride her bike.

Yang was about to make her way to the door before he stopped her. He picked her up, put her in his bed, and the rest was practically a blur. She remembered him sliding her pants off and playing with her undergarments. He placed his head between her legs and let out a huge whiff before removing them. Then he defiled her with himself. Yup. That's what happened.

A month has passed since then, and she only recently started emptying her contents in the mornings. She grabbed a quick pregnancy test while on a mission. It was positive. Great.

Yang wiped her vomit off her face and proceeded to meet up with her team for breakfast. She met up with then in line a quietly scooted next to Blake. Yang didn't feel like eating, but she had been forcing herself to every morning.

Each of them grabbed their food and took their seats rarely exchanging words. Other than that, everything was normal. Blake pulled out a book and silently read while Weiss and Ruby began finishing up some homework that was due for the day. Even then, words were barely exchanged. Yang just sat there and waited, and waited, and waited for someone to break the ice.

Nora rushed in, slapped her tray down, and cannonballed into her seat. Weiss flinched and nearly shit a brick by the sudden loud crash which broke her train of thought. She was about to bicker and squabble with Nora but quickly sat herself down to proceed with her last minute homework.

Blake didn't even flinch. Instead she just nibbled her breakfast and read simultaneously. Yang wasn't fazed either. She wasn't feeling well enough too.

It took a good long moment before someone other than Nora broke the silence. "What's up guys? You're awfully quiet today, "Pyrrha said.

"We're finishing up last minute homework, "said Weiss, "That last mission took up a lot of time. It's only a few basic math questions. "

"Ya, basic to you," scowled Ruby who clearly detested math homework.

"And you two?"Pyrrha asked.

"Just wrapped up in a book, " Blake replied.

"Tired, "Yang said as she lied her head on her arm on the table.

Yang just zoned out and ignored everyone. She nibbled her breakfast piece by piece and barely finished. She placed her elbow on the table and plopped her head on her palm. She started to rub her stomach, one to relieve the pain, and two to feel the baby. She was terrified but still had mixed emotions about being a mom.

Blake turned her head over for once. "Are... you feeling alright, Yang?" she asked.

Yang popped her head up. "Uh... ya. I'm just tired. That's all."

"Come to think if it, you've been acting a little strange... Well, other than your usual strange."

"I've just had a lot on my mind. Especially since my mom finally showed her face for once."

"Well, I'll give her credit for at least trying," she said.

"Mmhm," Yang replied.

"It still doesn't really explain why you've been acting so strange, though." Yang just sat there twiddling her thumbs almost looking dumbfounded and completely lost. Yang tried fumbling for words, but everyone knows Yang has the worst poker face when something is horribly wrong. Pyrrha was about to get into more detail, but Blake quickly shut her up. Blake dropped the subject immediately and returned to her book.

Soon enough, the bell rang , and the students dispersed in all sorts of directions, emptying the vast cafeteria leaving it a vast void of nothingness. Weiss and ruby scribbled down a few final answers, whether correct or not, and dashed out of the cafeteria leaving Blake and Yang alone to walk the hallway together again.

Yang didn't seem to mind, and Blake seemed to take her grand old time heading to any class. Yang took her book and held it with both hands in front of her flat on her stomach swooning over the faunus girl. Soon, it seemed, her nausea went away, and all there was was a glistening still frame etched in Yang's mind of the cute kitty cat next to her that morning. She toyed and pondered and played around with the very frame she had sketched of Blake in her mind and even swooned over that.

Unfortunate for Yang, here came her reality check. Sun met up with Blake and they made small talk as usual. Yang totally tuned out his voice and let the roaring sound of her envious mind screech and etches out his voice by washing it away like a tidal wave and draining it out of existence. Yang couldn't hate him, though. He was a sweet guy, and made Blake happy. As long as Blake was happy, she was happy.

Yang, yet again, was met with another reality check and dashed straight for the nearest bathroom. Oh yeah, morning sickness, great. She burst into the nearest stall and emptied her breakfast into the nearest toilet available. After a bit of dispersing her whole entire stomach into the toilet, one of the boys turned around from the urinal and asked, "Uh… ma'am, are you… alright?"

Yang sprung up, and to her surprise, she was in the wrong bathroom. "Oh… u-uh… Yes!" she said dashing out of there quicker than Ruby bolting for the nearest plate of cookies. She hurried down to Professor Port's class in the nick of time since the bell rang shortly after her arrival. She took her normal seat next to Blake and plopped herself down and prepared for class. She had all her supplies and was fairly smart, but Yang was nowhere never emotionally ready for anything that day.

She rubbed her belly again, poking at it to feel its slight stiff, elastic texture. The thought terrified her. She was going to be a mom against her will especially since abortion is illegal in Vale for any reason whatsoever. The far right-winged dingbats refused any right to contraception or abortions even if it was out of rape like in Yang's case.

Yang glanced at Blake, up and down, from time to time still having her hand on the baby. Yang noted how well her name fit her complexion and physique. Blake: English: A dark beauty. She was gorgeous alright. That long, wavy hair, those piercing yellow cat eyes, those adorable kitty ears had Yang smitten for that kitten.

She toyed around with the thought that, none other than, her baby would have two moms since it was never once attempted; in fact, it was highly frowned upon, though not illegal. She let the thought dance around in her head as the dull, drab classroom shifted into a suburban home setting in Patch. She knew her father would disown her, but it didn't matter to her. Though she loved her father and would die for him, she couldn't stand the thought he'd abandon her.

Blake was the mother figure of the two. She'd cook and clean and do whatever had to be done involving the kid. Yang was more like the father figure who was rugged and busting his nuts everyday as a hunter. She wouldn't have it any other way.

Once again, a reality check came in to burst her bubble. The cute, cozy house turned back into a classroom with Professor Port in the front teaching, all students in their uniforms, and Yang's nausea came back being that it went away for a little while in her daydream. "Blake," Sun said, "you got a pen I could borrow for the day?" Blake turned around, rolled her eyes, and handed Sun a pen. "Thanks," he said.

Yang put her head on her arm and ignored Sun's existence while Professor Port was, as usual, talking about himself, his deeds, and his boring teacher life non-stop until the bell rang. Each student packed up their belongings and shuffled and trudged out of the classroom after a long, never-ending lesson by Professor Snoozefest. The only one who was wide awake was Weiss, of course, and she was the only one who left peachy and exhilarated for next class. What a nerd.

Blake and Sun shuffled out of the classroom with the rest of the herd of cattle trudging and limping and in no hurry to make it to their next class. Yang shuffled behind the couple, tired, nauseous, and bored. Yang and Blake shared the same second class without Ruby, Weiss, or Sun. Sun would walk her down every day, kiss her on the cheek, and sprint to his next class which he was always late to.

Things started off great between Blake and Sun, minus the whole jumping off a ship, breaking the law, and other minor parts of that adventure. No one knows how the clicked or why they clicked. They just simply did. She fell head over heels for him and vice versa. Something strange had been happening, though. It seemed that their personalities were incompatible after all. They started getting into arguments and other little scraps here and there.

Blake was that slow, take it easy kind of person who didn't want to rush into anything. Sun figured since it was a year since they had been dating, he wanted to get down in more ways than one. It was faunus mating season, so he figured he'd try and push his point across to Blake who immediately refused. He seemed not only tired and bored of the relationship, but frustrated with her. He'd ask a few times, and Blake would say no every time. He had been thinking about calling it quits, but he still wanted _her_.

Yang took her regular seat, next to Blake of course, and set out her homework in plain view, so he wouldn't have to tap on her desk and ask for it. Yang immediately crossed her arms and put her head down, using her arms as a pillow. Blake rubbed Yang's back in a slow, tender circular motion to comfort her teammate. Yang propped her head up slowly to see the faunus girls showing some concern, some emotion, for her.

"Are… you sure you're alright, Yang?" she asked.

Yang didn't really bother to answer except a brief "Mmhm". Blake wasn't buying it. One thing Yang knew about Blake was the certain fact that she wasn't stupid or gullible in the slightest degree. She never wanted to fess up to what happened; in fact, she was actually ashamed of what happened. The very idea of putting herself in that kind of situation where that kind of defiling and vulnerability could ever take place almost instantaneously put Yang to shame. Blake gave Yang a stare before Yang let out an, "I'm just tired," excuse.

"Cut the crap, Yang," Blake said, "You've been throwing up these past few days, been avoiding everyone, and making up god knows whatever excuse imaginable! Don't try and sell me that 'I'm tired' crap!"

"It's been a long week," Yang complained.

"Yeah, I know. It's gotten to the point where you are physically getting sick, Yang! What the hell is going on?"

Yang was about to burst into a sudden maelstrom of fury, but quickly calmed herself down. Yang began to rub the baby and put together a few words. "Why aren't words coming out," she thought, "Just… say… words! Anything damn it!" She just sat there looking like a complete and utter dumbfounded idiot only leading to more suspicion, and soon enough, a random guessing game. Yang said yes to whatever bull answer Blake would spew out that wasn't totally humiliating, but Blake wasn't stupid. She eventually gave up on the guessing game, and she told Yang if she needed to talk, just talk for fuck's sake.

The whole day went by without much word being exchanged between anyone and Ruby or Weiss. Each girl tossed their belongings on their beds and got ready for the night, except Blake. No one had seen her most of the afternoon, but shrugged it off since this wasn't the first time she disappeared. Yang opened the book that was left on her bed and read the note inside. "Oh, guys!" she said, "I know where she went! She had a date planned with Sun today!" She showed everyone the note and both of them nodded. Yang paused and asked, "Are either one of you planning on speaking at least once today?"

"We're beat," Ruby said throwing herself on her bed. Weiss was already tucked in and half asleep from the long, exhausting day. Yang just shrugged it off and threw herself into her blankets as well. Each girl passed out within a matter of seconds. Yang was equally beat, carrying around a baby, and all the hell that comes with it, and all.

The next morning, each girl slumped out of bed, and to each of their surprise, Blake still wasn't there. This raised a red flag for the girls as each of them got ready for school. "Maybe she sent the whole night with Sun," Yang suggested, "Maybe we'll see her in class." Ruby and Weiss looked at each other and took the suggestion unwillingly. Both were a little uneasy, but this wasn't the first time Blake has never shown up in the dorm after being out for a night. They just brushed it off for the time being.

Yang, yet again, let the rest of her team go ahead as she proceed to the nearest whatever containment unit of any sort that can hold large, liquidy, chunky goo that was about to come up whether Yang wanted it to or not; she knew it was coming. She heaved her head into another trashcan and proceeded to vomit in large, gooey, lukewarm boatloads. She popped her head up to see where her team was at, only to fling her head right back in. She didn't see Blake with the rest of the team, though.

Blake came in with a slipshod uniform, barely done let alone neatly, messy hair, and a hysterical, traumatized expression on her face. Her face was totally white and devoid of any color. Her yellow eyes were wide with a gaping hole of nothingness and trauma. She slumped in, one foot in front of the other, step by step by step.

Yang noticed Blake immediately and reached out for her, but when she did, she flinched and smacked her hand away with full force. "Oh… god, Yang! You scared the crap out of me!"

"What's the matter?"

"Oh… uh… nothing… nothing at all."

"Uh huh. Cut the crap, Blake. What happened?"

"NOTHING DAMN IT!" she screamed bolting down the hall, not even getting breakfast. Yang followed her, but she just merely speed walked so she wouldn't startle her again. Blake down the hall, completely out of breath, and thought she had lost Yang. She didn't. Yang came up right behind her as she let out a sigh. Yang bear hugged her and startled Blake, yet again, causing her to scream. "Put me down, Yang!" she demanded.

"Not until you tell me what's up!" Yang retorted.

"Alright then! Put me down!" the faunus demanded. She hugged Yang tightly after Yang put her down, nearly tackling. She pinned Yang to the wall behind her and cried her eyes out. Yang hugged her in return and rubbed her back, assuring the faunus girl that everything was all right. She bawled, and bawled, and bawled until she finally bawled out enough to find some words. "I… never…want to go through that…again," she said.

"Go through what?" Yang inquired.

"I… don't… want to be… put through… that pain… that humiliation… ever again!"

"Okay, what happened?" Yang asked in a concerned tone while rocking back and forth with Blake.

"That monkey-tailed bastard defiled me! He fucking defiled me!"

"How!" Yang implored, but she sounded like it was more of a demand.

"He tied me up…. He put in this hotel bed… He gagged me… and… and"

Yang hushed Blake up pretty quickly, holding the faunus girl tighter. "It's okay, Blake. It's okay," she said rocking her back and forth. She kissed her head tenderly and pat and rubbed her back gingerly to provide what little comfort she could to the faunus in distress.

Suddenly, all the painful memories came raging into Yang's head of that night with Junior, only in more detail. She remembered being propped up to _his_ liking, chained to _his_ bed, gagged, and in tears pleading him to stop as he fondled her with his fingers. He spread her legs open wide as he proceeded to touch himself and remove _his_ you-know-what. He soon partook from Yang's essence, repeatedly impaling her with his own, only to drain Yang of what was left of her being, only to replace it with his own.

She remembered being having her being torn out of her, shoved back in her, and have it all happen over and over and over again. She literally flinched at the mere thought of it happening over and over and over. She swallowed, almost gulped, to choke down her tears and other drenched emotions that engulfed her. The very feelings and events that transpired that night rushed over her and swallowed her whole like a massive tidal wave gobbling up whatever was in sight.

"No… no! It's not all right!" Blake screamed, "It's never all right! It's never okay to do that to someone! It's never okay to shame someone for that!"

"I know… I know," Yang said between tears, "I'm pregnant! I'm frigging pregnant because of Junior. I pregnant with that asshole's baby and I couldn't do anything to stop it! He took advantage of me! HE FUCKING TOOK ADVANTAGE OF ME!" Both the girls were locked tightly in each other's arms, not backing down, not letting go. The two girls were clinging on the each other for dear life as they both let out bellowing cries and oceans of tears.

Sun soon entered the hall all nonchalant, parading himself around as usual. He ignored Blake and Yang at the end of the hall. Oh, but she could never hate him, right? Wrong! Dead flat out wrong! She painted bullets in his head with her eyes quicker than an actual bullet could actually pierce him. If a glare could kill, he'd surely be dead on the spot at Beacon Academy.

Yang clutched Blake tighter and shoved her into the nearest bathroom. She wiped away Blake's tears, as well as her own, cleaned her hair and uniform up, and got Blake physically and emotionally ready for the day-or at least as much as she could. Yang kissed Blake's forehead and coddled Blake like a little kitten. Yang became more like a mother figure for the moment being. "It'll _be_ all right… It _will_ be okay," she said softly in a sing-song kind of tone to an agonized being in distress and complete and utter humiliation. "It'll all be okay."

Blake pulled herself together and brushed of whatever. She shook off whatever feeling she had and held her head high. There was nothing to be ashamed of. There was nothing she did wrong. God forbid she walks up to an officer or official of some sort to report a claim. She'd just get mocked and laughed at because she's a faunus go to a human-run police force. Yang knew that full and well. She figured that she kept it a secret long enough, and Blake wouldn't be heard, so why should she? They'll both get theirs' in the long run, right? _Right_?

Blake hugged Yang one more time briefly and felt her abdominal region. "So, you're pregnant, huh?" she said.

Yang let out a sad-but-true, "Mmhm." She left the subject at that especially when Yang hurried her out of the bathroom for breakfast. Yang and Blake tried to act all nonchalant and succeeded for the time being. They scooted in line, grabbed their breakfast, and made it on their very way to meet up with Team RWBY and Team JNPR.

Upon arrival, Pyrrha said, "You guys are late. What kept you two?" Yang could tell Pyrrha was concerned. She gestured for either of them to move on and say it.

"I just had to clean up," Blake harped, "I just came in a little all over the place today. Sun and I woke up late, so we both were in a hurry to get ready." Blake let off an eerily cheery, yet fake, smile. Pyrrha seemed puzzled, but she left it at that with an I'm-watching-you kind of glare. She knew something was up, but she couldn't quite wrap her head around it. If she did, she'd have been poking around in someone else's business when she shouldn't. She figured they'd come to her or someone else if they needed it, and she let the whole suspicion lie to rest for a bit.

Yang pat Blake on the back tenderly to reassure her, to provide comfort, and to let her know that she wasn't alone. She jumped, of course. She was antsy, but who couldn't really blame her. Imagine being raped by a man you trusted and loved. You LOVED this man, and HE betrayed you! She was only left wondering why and how could someone, ANYONE, commit a horrible act to another being. Just how? Why? What would drive another being to desecrate another being like that? Why?

Another month had passed, and Blake and Yang got closer than ever. The two partners would cuddle and protect each other from anyone else who would dare hurt them. They were there to console each other and take care of each other. But, a new alarming symptom had emerged send Blake and Yang all over the place emotionally. Blake started getting sick almost every day for the past few days.

Yang noticed this immediately and tried to console the kitty cat in distress, yet every time she did, Blake would tuck her tail and run. Yang pulled her aside in the dorm and hugged her gingerly, yet firm. She didn't want Blake escaping her embrace; surprisingly, she embraced Yang back in a state of frustration, shame, and loss of dignity. She feared the worst; Yang knew it.

Yang handed her a pregnancy test and said, "Take this in the morning. The answer will be more accurate that way." Blake took it silently and sat down with the pregnancy test on her lap and a traumatized expression of deep anger, conceit, and shame left on her face. Yang sat down next her placing her arm around her shoulder. Blake huddled onto Yang's breast for a little comfort.

She stayed in Yang's embrace for what seemed like an eternity. It was, in all reality, a quick moment before Blake broke off to take the pregnancy test. As she strolled down the hall, she read every single little detail of the directions and had them memorized to a tee. She didn't want to get it wrong. She entered the bathroom, took a deep breath, and did what she had to do.

Blake had taken the time to clean herself up, vomit if she had to, and take care of herself that morning. She calmly placed the pregnancy test, used, back in the box and slid it into her school jacket. She strut down the hall quietly, making sure no one noticed how it was she truly felt. She waved to Yang who was running down the hallway like a freight train who also blatantly ignored her. She realized it was coming, so she understood Yang was doing what she had to do being two months pregnant.

Blake didn't really think much of it at the moment. All she was thinking about was the fact what happened then happened, and there's really not much she can do about it. All she could do was take her situation at hand and play the game just right. After all, what she had was all she got, though it was a little more than she bargained for. It did add a lot more stress in her life fearing that she would wind up pregnant like Yang, but there was nothing safe she could do about it that wouldn't nearly, or actually, kill her.

She also came to the realization that there was no running away, not like the other times where she could slip through any situation. It wasn't like Adam and the White Fang or running from her teammates when things got heated. There was no backing down, only buckling down, and Blake started to come to terms with that slowly. She understood, though the peripeteia through her hell that she had to make do.

Blake made her way down to the cafeteria, letting Yang know briefly. She fixed up whatever small bits and pieces she had to in order to make herself look presentable. She didn't want to look like a train wreck again, like that morning about a month prior.

She galumphed down the hall half awake when an unexpected someone caught her off guard. "Blake," Pyrrha said concerned, "what's up?" It sounded a little casual with a hint of a what-are-you-up-to kind of tone. Blake knew Pyrrha was up to something.

"Oh, nothing," she retorted, "just got up."

"Mhmm," Pyrrha replied sarcastically, "So, what happened between you and Sun?"

"What do you mean?"

"I heard you two had a nasty break-up."

"Oh… ya. It was about… you know…getting to… 'it'."

"Do you even know why I'm even asking?"

"I know you care, Pyrrha. I'm fine. Really!"

"Oh, really?" she hinted that she knew more. Blake stood there waiting for Pyrrha to say it. Pyrrha stared her down until she finally had enough. "You know he's parading the news around, don't you?"

"What news?"

"Something that happened a month ago."

"I can't recall…"

"Blake! He admitted he desecrated your whole entire being in a hotel room with what he did to you!"

Blake tried to play dumb, "What do you mean?"

Pyrrha just face-palmed, knowing that she wasn't going to get any answers, or any straight ones anyway. She simply stated, "You have nothing to be ashamed about." She placed her hand on Blake's shoulder, "If you want to talk, you know you can talk to us." She promptly made her way down the hall slowly leaving Blake alone in that hallway.

Yang met up with Blake looking a little disheveled. Blake moved Yang's hair with her fingers and cleaned her up a little bit to make her look presentable. She placed her hand on Yang's cheek looking right into her eyes, but she quickly placed them on her shoulders and cuddled with her for a bit. "He's not even ashamed," she said.

"Who?"

"Sun."

"Oh…so, what did he do now?"

"He's parading the whole fact about what he did to me that night. He showed great pride in defiling me," she said looking ashamed.

Yang held her tight and rocked back and forth with her in her arms. She ran her fingers through her hair and kissed her head tenderly and waited for the faunus to cry. Blake didn't cry, but she just looked desecrated, barren, and lost.

He enervated her. He left her as an empty, pathetic shell of a girl she used to be. It seemed that life itself was devoid of purpose and all is lost. He took, and dismembered, a whole woman's being, her whole entire entirety. She broke away from Yang faking a smile. They both trudged down to the cafeteria where all who knew would witness the walking, breathing shame that monkey-tailed bastard established.

As soon as Blake entered the cafeteria, everyone went dead silent to turn and look at her. Everyone's eyes pierced her very existence. She scooted in line for breakfast with the whole, vast, full cafeteria speechless. Even Cardin Winchester kept his mouth shut, not even saying a word to taunt or to tease anyone. Even a bully like him had a look of sympathy and had enough decency to show remorse.

At that point, Blake just wanted to disappear into thin air and not even merely exist. Team SSSN had already left apparently, and no one, not a living soul, would even dare approach her. If anyone said a word, it was only a faint whisper or two with hundreds of piercing eyes watch her every move.

Blake pinned her kitty ears back, even through the bow, not even caring who saw. She slumped into her seat with Team JNPR and the rest of Team RWBY. Weiss really wanted to say something, but what could she even say. That should say how drastic and horrid her experience was since even a cold, and many times shrewd, kind of person like Weiss even wanted to express sympathy.

She kept her mouth shut much like everyone else, and the dead silence soon transgressed the law of silence everyone had set for that moment into whispers, possibly rumors. Even Yang looked dumbfounded in her search for words, any words, to comfort and soothe the faunus next to her, humiliated, violated.

Meanwhile, Sun and the rest of Team SSSN trailed down the hall, with Sun's head held high of course. Scar and Sage just trailed behind as if trying to avoid getting a contagious disease of some sort from him. Neptune was a little uneasy about the whole situation. This was a childhood friend of his who committed, admittedly, a vile act only the lowest of the low would ever commit ever.

Neptune eventually gained enough guts to actually address the issue at hand. "Dude, what the hell was that all about? You know, in the cafeteria and stuff?" he asked in his suave and cool manner as he always did.

"You heard me, dude. I did it!" Sun harped.

"Please tell me this is a joke. This… is a joke… right?"

"Nope," Sun harped yet again. Neptune stopped dead in his tracks, giving up on the whole this-is-some-sick-joke idea. Scarlet and Sage just swerved passed him and made their ways to class early.

Neptune ultimately turned around and almost dashed his way to the cafeteria. Once he entered, the room was still quiet and almost became dead silent when he entered. He scanned the crowd as the quiet, almost whispers, immediately continued. Everyone began giving _him_ looks as they began conversing and chattering. Everyone took the time to stop and turn to scowl in disdain as he slowly passed the crowd.

He tried to keep his cool composure as always, but a look of uneasiness and hesitance was more than evident. He continued to comb through the crowd, only to find that Team RWBY was still in their normal spot. Team RWBY and Team JNPR just glanced at him, almost stopping all of the conversations all together.

He scooted over and said unsteadily, "Hey, guys," and waved meagerly.

"Oh…uh…hey Neptune," Blake said in return.

Neptune couldn't find any words to say. He just slipped his way into the seat next to Yang silently. Yang said, "You heard right from the horse's mouth, huh?"

"Well…" he began trying to find words. After a while he shook his head in a disapproving, unfortunate manner. The whole entire school glared in disgust at that whole entire table. Weiss just picked at her food while ducking her head; Ruby just pretended that she wasn't even there; Yang rubbed Blake's back for comfort; Blake put her head down pretending not to even exist; Neptune just slumped in his seat pretending not to even exist.

The bell rang, and everyone gathered their belongings and proceeded to class as normal. The hallways were quieter with a few rumors being spread here and there. Blake, Neptune, and Yang both trailed down the halls, making a note of every step they took, every breath they made, and every tile that was on the floor. Neptune thought his presence would at least comfort Blake. He thought that his being there would tell her that he was against Sun and the vile act he committed. It felt like the complete opposite. His presence reminded her of Sun and everything about him. Since Neptune and Sun were very close, she felt like he was more of a spy or an undercover cop who only wanted to antagonize her more; nonetheless, she pretended he never existed.

They made their way to Professor Port's class without a single word being exchanged between the three and anyone else. Yang hugged Blake from behind, placing her hands on Blake's stomach tenderly. All of a sudden she remembered she took the pregnancy test that morning. She noticed that she didn't have her period either, but this would be the normal time she'd get it anyway. She took the pregnancy test out of her coat and took both tests themselves out. It was one of those digital tests that literally say "pregnant" or "not pregnant". Sure enough, it said that Blake was surely pregnant. In fact, both of them did.

Yang kissed Blake on the cheek and rocked her from side to side, still having her hands on her belly. She knew. She knew somewhere, deep in the very, very, very back of her mind, what the results of the tests were going to be. She placed the pregnancy tests back into their box, and she quickly returned the tests into their rightful pocket. She broke away from Yang's hug, turned around, and hugged her trying to keep a straight face.

Everybody took their seats, not even exchanging words, as class began normally. Both the girls sat next to each other quietly. Yang immediately took note of the kitty cat's beauty that was so close to her. She began drifting away, rubbing her own belly, and reminiscing on all the things she had in quite a few of her past daydreams. She placed her head in her elbow on her desk while placing her chin on the palm of her hand just drifting off into La-La Land.

She tuned out Professor Port as usual and dreamt, and dreamt, and dreamt, until a huge slap in the face came her way: a reality check. She became incredibly nauseous and raised her hand. "Yes, Miss Xiao Long?" Professor Port said.

"May I please use the bathroom?" she said

"Now?" he asked looking at the clock, "Very well, take the pass."

Yang got up and walked all nonchalant to pick up the pass, sign it out, and proceeded to the bathroom. Once she made her way in the stall, she pulled her hair back, lifted the seat, and emptied her contents into it. Meanwhile, Weiss and Ruby, back in Professor Port's classroom, just looked at each other and shrugged it off.

Blake felt bad for Yang. She showed great empathy for Yang these past few weeks being, of course, that she was in the same situation as her. She just drifted off into space, thinking about Yang and her baby.

She quickly shooed it away, and she began thinking of her own baby instead. Was it a boy or maybe a girl, perhaps? Was it going to be a primate or a feline? She had so many questions, but most importantly, was it going to be healthy? Would she be able to hide the fact that he or she is a faunus? She was more worried for the baby than herself, which was actually odd considering the fact that Blake never wanted children.

She placed her hand on her stomach, which seemed as if it was an innate response to her own deep thought. She wasn't as terrified as before; in fact, she seemed almost exhilarated and enthralled at the mere thought. She was petrified yet hysterical in both good and bad ways all at the same time. She began wondering if Yang had ever felt that way.

Professor Port could clearly see Blake wasn't paying attention. She hadn't even been looking in his direction since the beginning of class. Professor Port cleared his throat, "Miss Belladonna," he said to get her attention. Blake immediately put all of her focus on Professor Port, "Thank you, Miss Belladonna."

The bell rang, and all the students immediately rushed out of the classroom as normal. It seemed like in a single instant everything disappeared. No one knew or said anything about it at that point. Everything was just… normal. The news was here and then gone. A calamity happened to a faunus. Of course, here today, gone tomorrow.

Weiss couldn't take it anymore. She confronted Blake out in the hallway and pulled her to the side. "What exactly happened?" she demanded.

"Nothing," Blake said, "All he wanted was sex, that's all."

"And obviously he got it against your will!"

"It never happened! Honest!"

"Blake! Cut the goddamn crap! He's parading it around like a new friggin toy! He did it! I know he did! Don't think that I didn't see the pregnancy test Yang gave you!"

"A what?!"

Weiss reached into Blake's jacket pocket and pulled out the box with the pregnancy tests. She pulled out both of them and read the results for herself. Blake covered her mouth and began to sob quietly to herself. Weiss handed the pregnancy test back to Blake and threw her arm around her.

"You and Yang both, huh?" she asked. Blake looked at her confused. "I knew, I mean, come on! She went to a bar, got hammered, and was a puking wreck since. I just put two and two together, that's all."

"Wait! You knew?!"

"More so from experience, yes."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember the whole conspiracy theory where my parents 'supposedly' hid an infant's body in a case of dust that was meant to be shipped to Vale but was intercepted at the Atlas harbor?" Blake nodded, faintly remembering that five-year-old story. "Well… parts of that story are true. Do you even know where that baby even came from?" Blake shook her head no. "It was… well…uh…a product of… incest.

"I told you before that my father would always come home furious. While he almost always took out his immediate anger on Winter, I also faced his wrath on many occasions, only in different ways. Mother would refuse to…you know… 'put out', so he'd beat her to a bloody pulp every night. He had nowhere else to take out his… 'intimate urges' out on… but me.

"I began noticing my periods were getting spotty when I was about eleven, and I also started getting physically sick regularly. Mother was immediately worried, so she bought a few pregnancy tests to make sure. Of course…all of the many I took were positive.

"I carried out the pregnancy in secrecy until I finally gave birth to two boys. That was the whole time period that I was never allowed to attend any public events or even leave the house. I was eleven- twelvish at the time, so of course I'd want to go out a lot. No one in my family knew except for me, my parents, and my sister.

"The family immediately started becoming suspicious when I started screaming in labor, and they all demanded answers like 'why the hell aren't you taking the kid to the hospital or something?', so my parents took the two newborns and snapped their necks and only had time to dismember one and pack it in a crate, hopefully to never hear about it again.

"My mother only had enough time to dismember the other one. She had to put it somewhere. She told everyone that she was making ground beef, which she was earlier, so she tossed the carcass of the other boy in… with the meat… and… well, you get the rest."

Blake was more than befuddled by the whole situation and didn't know exactly what to say. The only scary thing about this situation was the fact that Weiss said all of that, not even stuttering. She seemed okay despite the tragic events that transpired about five years ago. She didn't even seem to be fazed by what she was even saying! She blurted it out flawlessly.

Before Blake could put together a few words, the bell rang with the two teammates still by Professor Port's room. "Oh crap!" Weiss exclaimed, "We're late for class!" Both Blake and Weiss rushed to their next class, making it there in record time. They both huffed in puffed as they entered two separate classrooms for two different subjects.

Blake quickly regained her composure. She silently slipped next to Yang hoping no one would notice. Of course Yang did. "What took you so long?"

"Weiss kept me."

"For what?"

"She just wanted to talk."

"It seems a little outta character for Weiss to actually give a crap."

"Well, certain events also transpired in her lifetime, too. Oh! She also knows we're both pregnant."

"Wait! What?!"

"Well, she's right. It's not hard to put two and two together. I'm actually surprised that I didn't figure it out."

"It's been that obvious, huh?"

"Well, Weiss has always been the one to use logic and reason than allow any sort of emotion to persuade or to cloud any sort of her judgment unless it was her own. Like she said, she put two and two together. She pays incredible amounts of attention to small details and makes impressive mental notes of everything." Blake promptly stopped herself and began thinking. She started trailing off into her own mind, thinking about Weiss. She could imagine that she knew, memorized, and sculpted an image of her father from head to toe, taking great note and sketching every detail of his entirety and what part of himself he used.

Knowing Weiss, she'd replay the moments over, and over, and over again trying to reach closer and closer to perfection. It seemed that every time perfection was within reach, it slipped through her fingers, and she could never seem to quite grasp it whenever it was near enough to touch. She strived to meet her father's expectations. For what? For love? To end the abuse? So she'd never give him a reason to defile her again? Or is it simply that she wanted to strive for something practically unachievable to continue running and striving for something? Would a goal or destination or even an aspiration keep a mind running away from the fear it feared most, or is it merely a pause button disguised as a fast forward button only meant to play everything so fast maybe some of the scenes will fly off? Who knows?

Yang dropped the topic and moved onto something else. "So…" she began, "What kind of baby would you like to have?"

"One that's tender and succulent... It can't be too hard to chew and must taste really great… I would need to buy a good marinade, huh?"

"Maybe, a nice sauce and some good sides. I hear rice goes really well with cat. You know what I meant. I meant like a boy, a girl, quiet, energetic… what?"

"Sex doesn't really matter to me, but having a quiet baby is a definite."

"Ya, I hear ya. I would love to have a cute little boy! The only problem I think I'd ever face with him, though, is trying to keep up."

Both the mothers to be giggled a little at the thought of what their kids would be like. Yang was imagining a little blonde boy getting yelled at non-stop by his mother for being just like her. She thought it would be a like-mother-like-son kind of relationship. Blake drifted off, imagining a quiet boy in his corner reading silently much like his mother. She smiled at the thought.

The bell rang almost as if it was one after the other. The day just kept moving on faster and faster and faster. Soon enough, the girls were in their dorm, reunited, and dead silent. The girls didn't even utter a single word to each other. Yang glanced at Weiss and to Blake and then to her scroll and then back to the two of them again. Ruby was just sitting on her bed looking like a complete idiot while trying to glean words, any words, and Blake sat and read her books as usual with her hand placed on her stomach almost in a trance whether by thought or by a captivating story.

Weiss pulled out her notebook to jot down a few things. Soon enough, the small fictional tale became a heart-wrenching novel or novella. Weiss' demeanor soon took a dark, depressed, and anguished look. Her posture was poor; she was slumped over, head held low, and her back was curled into a gigantic, noticeable arch over her notebook.

Before anyone could say anything, Ruby finally shot off her bed onto the floor letting out a huge thud scaring her teammates half to death. "Alright Team RWBY," she harped, "we gotta do something! We gotta get up and get moving! Let's stop being sad sacks and go to the city or do anything that is not this!"

"Maybe getting out isn't such a bad idea," Blake said.

Weiss' normal demeanor returned. She said, "I guess would could go and do something. I'm getting bored over here, too." She lied, and she knew she was lying. She was way too wrapped up into the story she was writing that she never wanted to put it down. Her attitude seemed to fit Mihaly Csikszentmihalyi's definition of _flow_. She became so immersed in her little semi-autobiography she almost forgot her team existed for a moment.

Yang flipped off her bed and said, "Hell ya! 'Bout time y'all decided to get your sorry asses up and moving! I was falling asleep! So…What do you guys wanna do?"

The whole room froze into that same void of sound it was prior. Everyone could hear the crickets chirp and could hear the pin drop that fell off Weiss' nightstand. Yang's look of excitement quickly turned to that of irritation. No one spoke a single word after Yang's question.

The girls just wondered and wondered getting frustrated with the lack of ideas. Blake just threw an idea in the air, a very basic, yet useful, one at that. "How about shopping? We all have some cash saved up. We don't have to spend much. Think about it! When was the last time we did or got anything for ourselves? Maybe treating ourselves wouldn't be such a bad idea."

The girls looked at each other and shrugged and went along with the idea. "Shopping for what, though?" Weiss asked.

"I guess anything. Just treat yourself to whatever. Who said we had to go and do it together?"

"Come on, guys!" Ruby said, "I'd rather we do this together. You know, as a _team?_ "

"We see each other, like, every day, Ruby," Weiss chipped in, "Maybe getting a break from each other would do us some good."

"What? You don't like hanging with the team?" Ruby asked.

"I think what Weiss was trying to say was that maybe getting out and seeing new people, or just getting a break from the same old people, would be great. It does get boring being with the same people twenty-four-seven. Maybe it'd we all had a break from each other, you know, to do somethings alone for once, that it would be more relaxing than moping around here with the whole team," Yang stated.

"I agree with Yang," Blake said, "I could use a break after all the nonsense and non-stop crap I have to go through with the school. I would really enjoy some alone time."

"Ditto," Weiss chipped in yet again.

"So it's agreed?" Ruby asked.

The girls let out a hearty, "Mmhm!" simultaneously. Each of the girls gathered each of their things and headed out. Blake was obviously going to a bookstore, Yang strolled around town on Bumblebee, Ruby went clothes shopping and did some other types of light shopping, but Weiss took an unusual turn for a desolate, almost out of business, bookstore. Weiss strolled up and down the aisles, picking books up here and there and inspecting them. Most of the books she picked up, she put them down.

She picked up a peculiar book that was all dusty and had a basic, almost unappealing cover. She turned it over reading the title "The Burn Journals by Brent Runyon" again and also read the back. She felt bad for Mr. Runyon by what she had read on the back of the autobiography. Her mind was made up. She bought the book "The Burn Journals" and a separate pen and gigantic notebook for her own stories. She began writing as soon as she sat herself down.

After a while of chipping away at the pages of the notebook, and wiping the smudges off her left hand from the pen, she bought a few more notebooks. She pulled out her scroll and noticed what time it was. It was late, but it wasn't so late to the point where she would need to haul herself back to school in a hurry. She took the massive notebooks back to the table where she a seated herself previously to pick up the other one and the new book she had bought and headed back to Beacon Combat Academy.

The girls met up at the front gates of Beacon only to be met with a scowl from Professor Goodwitch who gestured them in. The girls giggled and bad-mouthed each other, out of play of course, and entered playfully except for Weiss. Weiss was more into reading this man's horrible experience with his own struggle between decide whether he'd live or die. She felt for Mr. Runyon. Life had to get so bad for him. He was so desperate to end his suffering to the point where he induced suffering by dousing himself with gasoline and lighting himself on fire! That must say a multitude of things about his pain and desperation.

Weiss lowered the book as she passed Professor Goodwitch at the gates. She was met with her relentless glare, and her glasses only seemed to amplify it. Weiss ripped a small corner of a piece of paper in her notebook to use as a temporary bookmark for "The Burn Journals". All the girls, but Weiss, laughed their way into their dorm, threw their new belongings about, and began chattering as usual. "So! What'd you guys get?" Yang said.

"I got a few more books," Blake harped.

"You mean a few more to your collection, Ms. Bibliomaniac?" Weiss retorted.

"You know it!" she giggled.

"I just got a few more pjs and some other greatly needed clothes," Ruby said.

"And you, Yang?" Blake gestured.

"Do you really wanna know, Blake?" Weiss asked, "I did see her enter a… hrm… adult store right by where I was at."

Yang laughed awkwardly saying, "Uh… ya… those details are better off being left between me and the cashier."

"Okay, sorry I asked," Blake said regretting her decision.

"What about you, Weiss?" Ruby asked.

"Just a few notebooks and a reading book for my own leisure. I always somehow manage to keep filling my notebooks, and I continuously keep overfilling them, so I decided to be these massive ones just because."

"Nerd!" Yang screamed.

"Proud to be one," Weiss retorted with her head held high.

"What kind of book did you even get?" Blake asked. Of course, the curious bookworm had to stick her nose into someone else's book!

"It's an autobiography by Brent Runyon," Weiss stated.

"Never heard of him," Blake replied.

"I have before," Weiss said, "He's a pretty popular guy. He mainly talks to high school kids going through a tough time and stuff. His stories are actually very interesting."

Blake just shrugged it off, accepting Weiss' answer as a valid one. Weiss put the book down, obviously placing an actual bookmark in it this time, and pulled out one of the massive notebooks and a pencil. I pen would not do. One, Weiss would make occasional mistakes, and if she ever saw them, she'd feel the need to immediately correct them. Plus, a pen would quickly run out of ink before she even finished. It would disrupt her train of thought every single time she'd have to reach for the other one.

Weiss kept a semi-neat collection of her works underneath her bed. Since she'd mostly write in school notebooks, and she needed those notebooks for school, many of the stories were actually scrap pieces of paper that were scattered. The most valuable, personal, and heart-filled, detailed stories were locked away in briefcases or chests that could be locked. Since should could easily afford it, she bought the high-tech bio-scanning security mechanisms to add to the briefcases or chests.

Weiss would pour her heart out into these stories, and ever page filled a barren canyon into a raging river, making hearts, strong as diamonds and cold as coal, tremble and break by the sheer force and moving words of the heiress. Weiss knew her words could move mountains, and she used them to her advantage, but her words were also a curse. The very bellowing agony she stored away, like she would with the madness in her brain, hexed her very existence, and yet, she still poured those hexes onto any sheet she could find.

Much like Mr. Runyon, she could sway the ache heart and soothe someone's being if she ever felt the need. She wouldn't even dare make her words public; lest, everyone would know how imperfect, even to her own father, flesh and blood, really was. Though she kept all her stories concealed under lock and key, each and every single story would have to be perfect. If there was one simple, grammatical error, she would tear herself, her being along with it, to itty bitty little shreds.

Though the notebooks were too large, she was keeping her latest story under lock and key in some way shape or form. What better way to catch someone attempting to read her work than to carry it around with her everywhere. She couldn't fit it into a chest, so she figured it was best to lug the whole thing around despite its weight.

While the other girls giggled and gossiped, Weiss ignored them while making progress on her latest novelette. She had even taken the time to add a villanelle to her story, taking note of every accent and syllable count to her work. The villanelle read:

 _Hatred follows the hexed, scornful, pained souls  
All the anger I have clearly is tame  
Sadness has been the one to take its tolls_

I have felt my soul be the one that molds  
Madness never made me ever the same  
Hatred follows the hexed, scornful, pained souls

Hexed cries that lead me to the life I stole  
All my life was clearly a life of shame  
Sadness has been the one to take its tolls

Follow me if you want to be dead cold  
I left my clear example up in frame  
Hatred follows the hexed, scornful, pained souls

Anger is what makes the feeling of pulls  
Do not follow me, this is no kid's game  
Sadness has been the one to take its tolls

I feel that my soul is the one that rolls  
I will tell you this is not your best aim  
Hatred follows the hexed, scornful, pained souls  
Sadness has been the one to take its tolls

She marked the accents of the villanelle just to be sure that everything was in order. She titled the poem _Villanelle of my Chaos_. Though some of the rhymes were kind of lame, she felt that the message of the poem was enough. Besides, what else really rhymed as well as these? Though she felt it wasn't perfect, it at least met her expectations; in fact, they exceed her basic expectations anyway.

The whole room was practically silent to Weiss. The other three's voices faded to nothing, the whole room seemed devoid of life, and her left hand began to cramp like crazy. Eventually, she put her pencil on the nightstand beside her and folded a small corner to indicate to her for the next time she'd open the book. She made sure to conceal her thoughts and feelings that were poured all over the pages. She clutched the book to her chest with a stoic facial expression so no one would suspect the horrid hand this book had to play.

Soon enough, the room was as lively as ever. The girls laughed and played around while Weiss was more than puzzled about the whole conversation. Blake looked down upon Weiss, still lying on the bed with her notebook. They both made eye contact with one another. Blake let off a faint smile to Weiss who smiled slightly in return to the faunus' polite gesture.

Weiss placed the book beside her silently and slipped it under her covers before anyone saw anything. The room began to quiet down once more, as usual, and everything was returning to normal. Yang took this moment to sit herself down on Blake's bed and gestured her to sit next to her. Weiss pretended not to notice, and Ruby was way too engrossed in her small bit of homework she had to finish by the end of the week.

Blake slipped into her bed beside Yang, as she had gestured her to do, and cuddled up in her warm embrace. Weiss was secretly taking mental notes of how Yang gestured her, how Blake snuggled up beside her, even taking note of the smallest details in their posture and body language. Though she was "dating" Neptune, she couldn't help but slip to the "dark" or "forbidden" side of her mind. She admired and infatuated over certain women whose bodies were far more superior in aesthetics than her very own. Blake and Yang were two of those women she secretly adored.

She seemed to obsess over Pyrrha most of all. She was accomplished, athletic, and just drop-dead gorgeous. Weiss noted her tall, feminine completion, her sophisticated, well-structured facial features, everything about her physique and personality was flawless.

Weiss had always wanted to have the physique that would match her personality. Well, not like how it is now anyway. She was short, fairly underweight, and had no physical strength to really rely on. Her body does fit her personality. Her skin, resembling one of an angel's, was desecrated by one single scar, her short and light physique made her a ragdoll in combat, and her lack of esteem only made her look older.

Weiss understood why the two girls had such a tight, mutual bond. They were both in a need of dignity, respect, and many other things that have been taken away from them after the events that had occurred over the following months. She looked at both of their abdominal regions and noticed that neither one was showing since they both were in their first trimester. Weiss scanned over both of them as if she had x-ray vision and could see the fetuses developing inside both of their mothers. Of course, she actually couldn't, but she still scrutinized their bodies as if she had the ability to.

Yang cupped her hands around Blake's chin and gazed into her yellow eyes. Blake smiled and blushed tender, but she closed her eyes, got up, and gestured Yang to get into her own bed politely. Yang looked disappointed with the faunus' reaction, but she held her composure. She understood that Blake wasn't ready in the slightest, and she never would have any desire to force herself on to anyone unless she had to. Blake, in this instance, was one she knew she should, though she wanted, push herself on.

Yang politely climbed onto her bed and passed out without a word ever being said. Weiss rolled over on her own bed much like Blake. She clutched her notebook tightly to her chest and slept with it the whole night. None of the girls stirred the whole entire night. All was sound, and the room was filled with tranquility and concord. A gentle breeze rustled through the torn curtain, brushing over each and every single one of them as the voice of a guardian angel was present to hover over them and watch them as they slept.

The wind's whisper sang, its angelic song filled all three of the girls' beings with irresistible pleasure and tranquility, and during that whole night, everything was still. Time had appeared to freeze dead in its tracks to gaze upon the team and watch over them like the whistling wind. In all of their oneiric natures and fantasies, not a single stroke of fear was ever painted. Not even a mere brush with fear or angst ever occurred in any of their dreams.

It really was good that all the girls got away from each other and the whole entire world around them in order to treat themselves to something for once. None of them ever knew how uptight they all were becoming. They never knew how restless and anxious each and every single one of them were until they finally decided to let it go from their own shoulders.

It was about time all of them learned that carrying the whole weight of the world on their shoulders was more of a burden to the world itself and them. Though the lesson was short-lived, they realized that the weight should be allotted, and everyone had a part to play, not just the four of them. There was a whole military waiting the combat the White Fang, the whole class could think for themselves, and they just needed to stop doing everything for everybody. Four people alone cannot do _everything_ , but they should do only what they can handle.

Weiss' alarm rang louder than ever before since Weiss had forgotten to turn the volume down from her last conversation with her sister. Weiss slowly opened her eyes and looked at her phone unwillingly. She eventually gained enough energy to prop herself and slide her scroll to shut it up and stop its incessant ringing. She peeled her light blue nightgown off, threw on some deodorant and a little perfume, and put her uniform on limb by limb slowly and still half asleep.

Ruby popped off her bunk doing a flip. She ran circles around the tired and lethargic Schnee. She was more than excited for what the day had in store for all four of the girls. Weiss tried to shake off the sleepiness but failed to do so. She slumped over the nightstand as Ruby already made it out the door.

Blake rolled over and threw up in the little trashcan they had because she was simply too tired to wake up and walk to the bathroom, lift the toilet seat, and empty her contents into it. She didn't vomit for long, though, and she quickly proceeded to get ready for the day. She threw one leg down, then the other, and then propped herself up while simultaneously removing her kimono.

Yang was the last one to get ready, as usual. She rolled off the bed, landing back first on the floor. She rolled to the center of the room and peeled herself off the floor in a lethargic daze. She almost ripped her pjs in half trying to remove them. After she got them off, Weiss threw her uniform over her head, knowing Yang would put it on eventually; plus, she was way too tired to even care.

Yang threw on her uniform, deodorant, and axe. Yang couldn't quite understand why she loved axe so much, and it wasn't just for the smell but the feel. She took the moment, still half dressed, and threw on the pants and jacket, that she managed to trade with Ren, over her and paraded herself around the dorm room for no reason at all. It was more like a high for her for some bizarre reason that even she couldn't explain.

She eventually threw that aside in her special little hiding place which had a half a bottle of rum, the spare male uniform, and a few other guilty pleasures Yang stowed away from the rest of her team. She kept reminiscing over all the times she used these little trinkets and how exactly they made her feel. Yang, in her underwear and school shirt, gazed at the ceiling with ecstasy while holding the folded uniform to her breasts.

All of a sudden, Weiss came bursting through the door scaring Yang to the point where the baby nearly fell right out of her. She flung the covers over the box she had with all the things that she didn't want her team knowing she even had. Yang placed the folded uniforms neatly over the rum and playboys she had stashed away.

Weiss tore the sheets off her bed, sending them into a relentless air battle with each other, and pried the book from the beds unwilling hands. She snatched it like a mother swiftly seizing her newborn baby from a robber's arms. She held the book almost as if she was nursing it and clutched it she tightly to her breasts. If a notebook could breathe, it would have suffocated in her arms.

Without a word, she exited the room with the half-dressed Yang Xiao Long still sitting in her bed waiting to precede dressing. Weiss closed the door quietly this time, clinging to the book for dear life. Yang let out a sigh as she placed the wooden box under her mattress. She put the rest of her uniform on feeling the dissatisfaction she always felt in it. While Yang was particularly know for parading her breasts around, she didn't like how having breasts even felt. It was more for status than personal satisfaction.

Yang grabbed her toiletries and proceeded to the restroom before something caught her eye. She took a good look at the cover that read "The Burn Journals by Brent Runyon". Yang skimmed the back of the autobiography then flipped to a random page and began reading bits and pieces and thought nothing of it until she read how he doused his robe with lighter fluid and lit himself on fire. The bookmark indicated that Weiss had read further than this.

Yang put the book down right where she found it and made sure the wooden box was firmly in its usual place. She hurried her way down to the restroom with the rest of her team who had mostly left. Ruby probably made her way down to breakfast already with Weiss. Blake was still vomiting in the nearest stall. Yang entered a stall, not even feeling nauseous, placed toilet paper on the seat, and proceeded to do her business as usual.

Blake was still vomiting with full force into the bowl. Pyrrha and Nora came in later than usual. Yang flushed the toilet and left the stall as they entered. Pyrrha slumped in, half asleep, rubbing her eyes yawning. She walked in with her arm against any wall and her back arched while putting one foot in front of the other. She took one step after the other almost as if she were taking a sobriety test.

Nora, on the other hand, zoomed in at the speed of light full of energy and exuberance. When didn't she have energy? Did she ever sleep? She was always one of those people who would never find energy and motivation for everything and anything. Pyrrha, on the other hand, was never coherent in the early mornings. She slumped over Nora practically letting her breasts touch the top of Nora's head.

Blake readjusted her hair and then went to the nearest mirror to brush her long, wavy black hair. Yang was trying to navigate around everyone in the bathroom since it was a little cramped. It was a girl's restroom after all. Yang spent no time waiting to brush her matted hair and brush her teeth. Yang just wasn't one of those girls who spent their whole lives prettying herself up for just another day of school.

For once, Yang actually ignored Blake for the first time in forever. She spent the whole time wondering about the consequences that came with this morning's "incident". She never wanted anyone to know about her secret collection of items she had stowed away. It was a side she never wanted anyone to see, not even her own little sister, Ruby, her own father, TaiYang Xiao Long, or her uncle, Qrow.

Homosexuality was considered to be a big no-no among the family. Summer, Ruby's mother, didn't seem to be too concerned, or simply didn't even care either way, about the issue. Yang began reminiscing all the times she spent by her grave talking about it. Every single time Yang would ball herself up in the fetal position, and she wept every time.

Yang's eyes darkened at the mere thought. She felt as if she needed her now more than ever. A tear escaped from the side of Yang's eye which she quickly wiped away with her own hand. She hurried back to the dorm and threw her things on her bed and promptly left right behind Blake. Both of them walked down together not even exchanging a single word.

They both made it to the cafeteria without a single word. Yang's somber demeanor suddenly changed as she met up with the other two. Weiss had apparently finished her breakfast since she had an empty tray right in front of her. Weiss had apparently put her notebook in front of her and used it as a pillow. Ruby on the other hand was still taking her sweet old time with her breakfast.

Yang rubbed Weiss' back to let her know the rest of the team was there. Team JNPR came in shortly after with the exception of Pyrrha who had been slumping around the whole morning. It didn't take her long to catch up, though. She came with down, with her breakfast in hand, and threw her head on the table. Everyone knew that she was especially groggy this morning.

Pyrrha at first glance just appeared tired and groggy, but with closer inspection, she really seemed not to feel well at all. She got up and excused herself from the table which was more than odd for her. Yang also excused herself and followed Pyrrha out of sheer concern that something was horribly wrong.

Yang followed Pyrrha into a nearby bathroom as she proceeded into the nearest stall to vomit profusely. She didn't have time to lock the stall door behind her, so Yang invited herself in and held Pyrrha's hair back as she threw up. As she seemed to stop for a bit, Yang asked, "Pyrrha… have you had your period… lately?"

"Ya, why?" Pyrrha stopped and speculated for a minute. "Oh! I'm not… No! No! No! I'm not… you know!"

"A-are you sure?" Yang prodded.

"Ya! Totally!" she replied.

"Pyrrha… if you are… you know… you realize that you can tell me… right?"

"Of course, Yang! I've just been getting into… things. That's all!"

"What kind of things?"

Pyrrha let out a sigh knowing that she couldn't keep denying it anymore. "It was a rough night last night."

"Huh? How so?"

"I've been dabbling… or well… erm… actively participating in… Ah! Forget it!" she screamed rising to her feet.

"Pyrrha!" Yang screamed grabbing hold of her.

"I… have a… an alcohol problem," Pyrrha whispered holding back tears, "I have a fucking problem, okay?"

Yang wrapped her arms around the distraught warrior in front of her and stroked her hair tenderly. "W-why, Pyrrha?" she asked.

"Life's hell!" she said sitting on the toilet, "I've tried living up to the expectations everyone has set for me. It was always one milestone and the next, after the next, after the next. I had to beat this guy and that guy and this team and this army and then that empire! It was just one after the other! Nonstop!"

Yang remained almost silent looking for words, any words, which would be relevant or helpful. After a while of fumbling for words she said, "How much do you think you can handle?"

Pyrrha placed her hand on her forehead gripping it with her fingers slightly. "I don't even know," she replied.

Yang rubbed her back and stated, "Who cares what other people expect of you? What does it matter? Sure, you're bound to disappoint some people; it's going to happen, but is it really worth suffering from cirrhosis and killing yourself? Sure, everyone is going to be a hardass when it comes to someone who they know has potential, but do you know what they do? They milk and milk and milk them until they finally drop-over and collapse!

"You want to please everybody, but you can't! Even you aren't as invincible as everybody, even yourself, would want you to be. You can't take the world on by yourself even if you and everybody else think you can!

"The only thing that matters is is that you take on what you can do. You're just biting off more than you can chew, and maybe it's about time you let people know that. It's time that you stop being that push over or doormat everybody thinks you are!"

Pyrrha shifted her sight to the floor with her head hung low and let out a hesitant, "I guess you're right."

Yang slapped her back lightly and said, "That's the spirit!" and gestured her out of the restroom. Yang cleaned her up a little bit attempting to put a smile on her face, but she failed regardless. She brought Pyrrha back down to the cafeteria to reunite her with the rest of her team.

Pyrrha was still in a daze as everyone was attempting to utter words before Yang shut them up and told them not to bother. Pyrrha was feeling the sear lassitude of the environment around her. Yang never realized how frangible Pyrrha really was. She looked run-down, broken, dilapidated like many of the great warriors prior did as they neared the end of each of their lives. Her almighty apparel seemed like it was an ignis fatuus, a delusion or a misconception.

This school, even this kingdom was a pure kakistocracy. The coaches would aim to push every one of their contestants to unreachable heights, the faunus were much like slaves to the human race, the rape victims were to have budget cuts and be beaten for having sex outside of marriage! Each and every single one of the tyrannical, far right-winged bimbos based their reasons, which gave right to, to form their kakistocracy based off of theocratic barbarity, and the general population approved this. Every single one of these individuals would eventually be broken down and pushed to dependency by self medication, or they would be driven to the point of suicide or accidental death, and nobody once wanted to do anything about it.

Each and every single one of them seemed enervated. Weiss was left with the burden of a wrecked family company, Blake was raped by someone who she thought that she could trust and now pregnant, and Pyrrha was the one everyone and anyone would push a task on at any given point in time. Yang thought long and hard about this too. She reflected on how even she was self-medicating with Junior. Even she felt overworked, exhausted, and just fed up with being happy. Her overall actions seemed quite opprobrious now looking back on the vast majority of them.

Pyrrha looked very lachrymose. She seemed more than ashamed of what she was doing especially while self-medicating. She let things get way too out of hand, but she quickly wiped away the welling tears and laid her head down to rest. Her team just thought it was one of her off or bad days which everyone has in some way, shape, or form. They thought that if she was willing to talk to them, she would.

The bell rang, and all the students had left the cafeteria. The whole thing involving Blake's rape was more than old news to everyone at this point, and no one seemed to talk about it since, unless they just uttered a few words here and there about the subject. Neptune had finally joined up with Yang and Blake in the hallway as they took their normal route to Professor Port's class as usual. Blake turned her head away from him, regardless of his mournful-looking expression and demeanor.

He had been spending less and less time with his childhood friend since he had heard the news right from the horse's mouth. Sun seemed not to mind, or even notice, Neptune's withdraw from him, nonetheless. He couldn't help but feel bad, but he couldn't muster any words to console the faunus in destress. Even if he did, he could muster up the strength to ever say them. What exactly do you say to a rape victim whose rapist was your childhood friend that you've known forever? He didn't think a "sorry my friend raped you, and he's a complete and utter asshole" would suffice.

He just walked behind them, not saying a word. He tried to be cool and suave about the manner, but his best friend he's known since forever had committed more than a heinous act that even he couldn't forgive him for. He sensed that he was bothering them just by being around them, and who could blame them. He finally got the hint and drew back to not be any more of a disturbance to the ladies in front.

Yang and Blake both shuffled into their seats while Neptune just passed by taking a brief moment to peek in. All of his efforts were in vein, and who could really blame them? Weiss stumbled in shortly after the rest of the team entered. Her pint-sized body made it easy for her to get swept up in crowds, especially since she was guarding the notebook for dear life.

Weiss calmly took her usual seat between Ruby and Blake and opened the notebook and took a quick glace through before closing it briefly to retrieve the rest of her things for class. She took out the pen she bought the afternoon prior and began writing shortly after skimming through where she had left off. She decided that she wasn't going to make it obvious to Professor Port that even she wasn't interested in the lesson that morning.

Yang glanced back at Pyrrha to see if she was doing alright. She seemed fine. All seemed well as she placed her things in front of her. Yang began to think about that morning in the restroom where Pyrrha was almost practically in tears describing the lengths that even she went to for relief. She thought that if someone was that desperate and willing to change that they would come forward and admit needing help to begin with. After all, the first step to solving a problem is admitting there is one to begin with.

Yang sat in her normal pose with her elbow on the desk and her chin placed on her palm. She had her elbow anchored in place and awaited the never-ending snoozefest that was about to begin. Yang was shocked to even notice that Weiss barely seemed intrigued in the class itself. Yang glanced over at Ruby and then to Blake. Ruby was, of course, fooling around while Blake took out a book to read for the day.

Everything was surprisingly normal for the most part. Yang was actually shocked about how quickly drastic events happen and how quickly life goes on for everybody involved. Pyrrha, not too long ago, was on the verge of having a break-down, Blake only recently found out she was pregnant, and Yang also found out she was pregnant not too long ago either. How is everything so…normal?

Yang thought that people who experience trauma would dwell on what caused it forever, non-stop. She thought that one experience would change someone's life forever; that no matter what, nothing would ever be the same again. She kept thinking that it would consume everybody's lives day by day in a never-ending cycle, yet there she was moving on from the rape she had sustained not too long ago.

As Yang drifted off into her own train of thought, Weiss was busy writing hers down. Weiss quickly picked her hand up, and she saw, on the back of it, a massive smudge mark done by the ink. She shrugged it off for a brief moment, considering that the mark was normal for someone who's left-handed, and continued writing, making a conscious effort to prevent any more smudging done by her hand.

Ruby decided to peak over Weiss' shoulder to see what she could be so intent on writing about. Weiss, of course, realized and slowly covered the notebook as Ruby tried to read bits and pieces of it. "Come on, Weiss," Ruby whined, "let me see."

"No!" scowled the heiress.

"But, Weiss," Ruby whined some more, "I'm so bored!"

"Don't care," snarled the heiress.

"Weiss!" Ruby pleaded.

"No, damn it!" the heiress hissed, but not loud enough for Professor Port to hear.

Ruby crossed her arms on the desk in front of her and gave Weiss a puppy dog eyed look which the heiress promptly ignored. Ruby decided to play with the pages by lifting them up or simply rubbing them with her finger. She could see Weiss' frustration and decided to do it on purpose just to mess with the heiress. Weiss drew the notebook further and further away, but every time she did, Ruby would keep poking it.

It got to the point where the notebook was right in front of Blake whose curiosity got the better of her. Her eyes glanced from the book to the notebook from time to time. There was nothing to drastic, at least of what Blake could tell. She took notice of the pristine handwriting and vast vocabulary Weiss had used in what little bits she read.

Weiss saw that Blake had been reading little bits and pieces and slammed the book shut. The loud noise caused Blake to jump and Professor Port to pause. Weiss waited for Professor Port to continue his lesson before snatching the book and saying while pointing in the faunus' face, "What were _you_ looking at?"

"Oh! Uh…nothing…nothing at all! I'm just reading my book," she said hiding behind her book.

Weiss clutched the book tighter. "Uh huh," she replied glaring at both Ruby and Blake. Ruby placed her head on her arms out of shear boredom while Blake continued reading her book and half-listening to Professor Port. Weiss made sure that the coast was clear before reopening the notebook to continue her tale.

Weiss, though she was Miss Prim and Proper Heiress Lady, wasn't the one to like cut 'n dry stories like boy meets girl love stories or life is just peachy stories at all. In fact, she hated those kinds of stories. She was more into people and the psychology that surrounded everyone and everything. She liked hearing how demented and ill-willed people could be. Because of the small selection of highly criticized and poo-pooed books of the genre, she often made her own.

She enjoyed slipping back into that dark, sadistic part of her very being, even practiced it from time to time just to get a rush. She would capture, and imprison, live Grimm to play with in her spare time. She enjoyed watching them squirm in agony as she would make deep incisions with Myrtenaster and poured dust into the wounds.

She could feel the cold shivers down her spine, which she enjoyed, as every single tear escaped the soulless creature. She would often cut the Grimm open and rubbed salt in their wounds just to hear the loud squeals and hexed bellows of the feared, yet helpless, creatures. She would take her prisoner like a guard at Alcatraz and put them in "the hole" and let them crawl on all fours all misconfigured and full of dementia. They would mostly fall to the ground after fumbling to their feet and convulse or twitch as if never wanting to return to their solitary confinement.

She never committed any of these acts on a creature with a soul or aura, and she felt it was unnecessary to do so. While she did want to feed her ferocious appetite, and would constantly lust for it, she felt that writing about these fantasies would suffice. While she was a bit sadistic at heart, she could never find herself being able to muster up enough courage to actually commit such an egregious act upon something many want to preserve and protect, but she felt it was more than fine to do it on mindless creatures that were intent on eating people and feeding off of negativity.

If she ever actually committed an egregious act on anything with a soul, it was on herself. She seeing the Grimm's torture did sexually arouse her, she also felt great pleasure in performing the acts she did on the Grimm to herself. Just for masochistic kicks, she would often force the male Grimm to become erect and have sex with them.

Weiss, like many others, in fact everyone, had a side that she never wanted anybody to see. Yang had her box, Blake had her cat toys and ears, and Weiss had… _this!_ This would most definitely turn many heads the other direction, and Weiss knew that. She decided to keep her guilty pleasures, obviously, a secret. She wore long sleeves to conceal her bruises, bite marks, scratches, or any sort of evidence the afternoon prior had ever existed.

Before long, the bell rang, and Professor Port timed his story wrong yet again. He concluded his story briefly and dismissed his class and allowed all of them to leave for the next period without any homework or assignments as usual. Team RWBY, as well as Team JNPR, promptly left the room without a single word.

Yang glanced at Pyrrha, who still appeared not to be feeling well, and left the issue at that for the time being. Pyrrha seemed to have gotten a hold of herself and seemed ready to pull through the day; though, she wasn't too thrilled to move on with life quite yet. She slumped and trudged her way down the hall still nauseated and groggy.

Weiss sneakily closed the notebook and clutched it to her chest for dear life. She knew what would happen if anybody got a hold of it which is why she would never put her name in it and would write, though still pristine, in different handwriting on purpose.

Weiss trailed shortly behind Ruby barely making any eye contact with her team leader. "What was that all about, Weiss?" Ruby asked.

"It's just… well, you see… well… some things are a little…personal," she replied.

"Well, why didn't you just say so? What is it, like a diary or something?"

"No! And even if it was, why would I bother even telling you? If it was a diary, I wouldn't want anyone knowing I had one, would I?"

"No, I guess not," she said looking disparaged before realizing, "Hey! Wait a minute! It is a diary isn't it?"

"Didn't you even listen to a thing I said you dumb dolt! It's not, moron! What's it to you anyway?" Ruby tried grabbing the notebook from Weiss' hands. "It's a friggin' book I write stories in! And again, some of these things are something that I would call… oh, what was it again? Oh ya, PERSONAL!"

Weiss quickened her pace as she neared the door of her next class. Ren and Nora took their seats directly in front of Weiss and continued with a daily dose of random shenanigans and adorable antics. They were a constant source of material for Weiss' bizarre and demented stories, but who's to say that that's a bad thing. Even tales inspired by Poe had their bits and pieces of slap-stick humor that even the most black-hearted person couldn't help but to chuckle. Some of her stories would even have the Addams family giggling at the bits and pieces of satire and sardonic humor even she adored.

Many of her characters, in fact, were based off many of her closest relatives and friends who she enjoyed, or semi-enjoyed, being around. A common character she would use, Serenity, was actually inspired by bits Blake and bits of Yang. She had a lot of the basic features both of them had. Neither of them was ugly; on the contraire, they were so stunningly beautiful their combined complexion resembled much like a goddess', or in some cases, even surpassed that! She was, sadly, the one who had most, if not all, the trauma imposed upon her. She often depicted her demented fetishes and her overall downward spiral that would make the Addams family smile with erotic glee, almost as if they would almost ejaculate to the demented splendor that would await them until next time.

Weiss took her seat that was far away from Ruby, surprisingly. She laid her things out on the desk in front of her. Most people wouldn't sit close to her, especially in this class. Weiss often sat alone and thought of her character, Serenity, and though to herself, how the name and her depiction fit so perfectly together while her psychology and overall well-being did not. She thought that both Yang and Blake's figures really did seem to make a beautiful character.

While she held a lot of Blake's dark features, she often was described with Yang's golden appearance. Yang: Chinese: of the sun. Blake: English: a dark beauty. Belladonna: Italian: a fair lady. Weiss was definitely the one who always remembered useless, random facts that would somehow incorporate themselves into her stories, much like with Serenity. Her complexion made her seem as if she was the goddess of the sunset with the clash of Yang's golden stature and Blake's shaded, well-sculpted physique.

Weiss opened the notebook almost daydreaming about the events that were about to transpire. Weiss never had a set ending for her stories; in fact, she often felt the joy of being equally surprised as her audience, if she were to ever have one, about the conclusion. She often wanted it to feel complete and satisfactory as she would close the cover of another tale she had written. It made her feel some sort of closure as she would pick up another scrap piece and begin to write.

It was the exhilarating rush she adored the most. Often when a writer writes a story know the events that are going to transpire, it often is a predictable and boring end to an otherwise exhilarating story. The author would put more enthusiasm and spunk to an otherwise drab and bleak story when equally stimulated by the surprise of the events. Most writers would play along, and sing along in song, with the ideas as they come which may be altered later on as the story progresses.

Weiss thought of this and remembered a surprising, yet exhilarating, accident of a story she wrote in the recent year. It's funny how it happened, really. It was a basic, yet horrifying, twisted tale she never intended on writing, let alone publishing. She giggled a bit as she thought of her little "happy accident". It became a popular and well-known publication under a now famous pseudonym "The-Dust-Master" or "Dusty" for short.

Weiss had been an avid roleplayer since forever really. She joined a roleplaying site called " " a while back. She started a group roleplay, which nobody joined in on, way back when under her username "The-Dust-Master". Nobody joined, but she wanted it to become something more. In a desperate attempt, she would write a paragraph or two here or there. To no avail, she gave up.

After a while of thinking back on the story, she turned to a person, who she admired for her poise and writing style and techniques, "BurnsLong" for a review. She said she wasn't fond of the story herself and said it was a little "mature". Facing the disappointment, yet not willing to give up on it, she turned to social media, again under a false name, for another opinion. A few people raved over the story! They asked for a link to the full story. Surprised, she said that the story wasn't finished, but she'd write more.

Giving up on the whole roleplay idea, she took her character, Serenity, and placed her in an abusive family situation as always. She was just recovering after a full-fledged fist fight broke out in the family. She was battered and bruised all over from head to toe. It was the same cycle: a fight would break out, the family would apologize, and everything would just be all words until another fight would break out again. As the story progressed, the events started spiraling downhill from there in a twisted, dramatic thriller many were enthralled by for some bizarre reasons.

She was more than proud of the work she had produced. It was funny how this one incident became one of her greatest, unknown successes. While the most dark and riveting tales were often kept to herself, she would often take some of those instances and roleplay online in a highly censored manner compared to the original. They were more like a Dust-Master Lite version of the horrific tales she had written.

In her English class, the teacher announced that a new book had been introduced to the school curriculum. They replaced a commonly hated book among students, _Monkey Island_ , and replaced it with a teen favorite, _At Peace and Serenity_. Weiss couldn't believe her ears. She raised her hand and asked what the book was titled again since she was half listening, and the professor confirmed it was, indeed, _At Peace and Serenity_. It was her "happy accident" of a story she wrote recently!

The professor assigned the books to each student and handed out a study guide shortly before the bell rang, and she had to dismiss the students reluctantly. Weiss held a hard copy of her masterpiece of an accident in her hands for the very first time. She sat there for a good minute feeling the cold, tough, thick texture of the hardback novel in front her. She took the time to run her fingers in between the pages to feel the pulp-like texture from the fibers. The pages were slightly warmer, but less inviting, than the cover, and each page was silky smooth and lusciously crisp to the touch.

The cover was laminated, obviously by the school, creating a clear, luxurious sheen covering the back of Serenity's head which was faced towards the moon. The background was an abstract piece of work, filled with blacks and purples with a clear white moon engulfing Serenity's figure. She cover was a cold, board-like texture covered in plastic. The sheen created by the lamination gave depth and life to the otherwise lifeless, tormented shell depicted on the cover.

She turned to the back and read the tidbits of reviews praising the work as captivating or the most realistic thing they have read in ages, or ever. The back was covered in the same shades of purple and black as the cover and had the same sheen created by the lamination. She skimmed over the summary briefly before Ruby called for her and gestured her to move.

Weiss picked her things up and speed walked her way down to her next class with Dr. Oobleck and the rest of her team. Weiss sat down next to Pyrrha who seemed fine despite looking drained of energy and vigor. Weiss took only a quick note of her fellow classmate before going back to inspect the new book she had just received moments prior. Blake and Yang came in shortly after chattering back in forth not even noticing Neptune was following shortly behind them. As they entered the classroom he was about to speak, but he quickly bit his tongue knowing his words of comfort would only be a waste of time and potentially present the adverse effect.

Pyrrha inspected the book Weiss was holding in her hand and inspect and felt the urge to ask. After a while, her curiosity got the better of her. "What's that, Weiss?" she asked.

"It's a book you're going to be assigned in English eventually," she said trying not to boast or express any sort of pride whatsoever. Being a Schnee, though, that proved to be a very difficult task. She was teeming with excitement and anticipation as she began reading little tidbits here and there. She couldn't help but smile continuously as she played with every word, every page, and every detail of the book's existence.

"What's it about…wait… Is that…it is!" Pyrrha said inspecting the novel.

"What?" the heiress implored.

"I've read that! Oh my god! We're going to be reading that in class!" Pyrrha jumped for joy.

"You have?" Weiss prodded.

"Oh my god! Yes! It's the only real book I've ever read… like… ever!"

"Really?" Weiss couldn't help but to smile.

"Really," the warrior replied.

Weiss couldn't help but daydream. Someone actually was excited to read her novel again. She thought back on how she gave up on it, how she deserted it, and how one person's response came so close to erasing the rest of this novel, leaving only a few paragraphs on a post to never be seen again. Weiss' stories have always been short at length, but this one was the first in the line of many more to come possibly. She had been thinking about publishing more; in fact, she just might write another one depending on the class' reaction.

Yang took her seat and waved to Pyrrha and Weiss. Weiss, of course, wasn't paying attention. Yang shrugged it off and threw her arm around Blake for no real apparent reason. Instead of flinching, the faunus smile and cuddled up with her for a brief moment. Yang couldn't quite put her finger on it. She just had this overwhelming desire, this attraction, to take the faunus into her arms and to hold her, to take her, to love her even.

Yang wasn't sure if Blake was even picking up on the signals or not, but she didn't care either way. She was in distress especially with a baby now on the way. Yang understood that she may not even want a relationship at the current moment or may not even be that way at all. Regardless, she didn't want to push herself on another being and press for something they don't want. Yang knew patience was key, and she may never get what she was looking for in the first place, and she was more than okay with that.

Yang placed her things down, taking a quick glance back at Weiss and Pyrrha one more time, and placed her hand over her baby as Dr. Oobleck began his lesson as normal. Yang couldn't help but smile at each and every single glance she could get of Blake. Much like Weiss' obscenely large, ear-to-ear smile, Yang's was much bigger, and she just couldn't help it. Each time she looked at her, her smile grew bigger and bigger, almost to the point where the sides of her mouth would tear open by the sheer force of her muscles that would make her look like Jeff the Killer.

The day grew long and tiresome for the whole team. At the end of the day, all four of them were exhausted and run down. They all kept their normal composure though they were drained. They all threw their things on their beds and hopped on except for Ruby and Weiss who left to use the restroom down the hall. They would be gone for a while, so Yang decided to take it upon herself to chat with Blake.

She hopped down and sat next to Blake. "So…sup?" she asked.

"Nothing much. You?" The faunus replied.

"Not much, not much," Yang said fumbling for words, "So…How's school going?"

"Fine…I-I guess."

"And the baby?"

"Fine… I guess," Blake replied.

Yang flung her arm over Blake's shoulder and held her tightly, trying not to knock the book out of her hands. After a while, Yang finally decided to make a move. Even if Blake rejected, there would be no witnesses, and they both could pretend like nothing ever happened. Yang slowly moved in and tenderly kissed the faunus on the cheek causing her to tense up all over and lose her place in her book.

Blake looked at Yang. Shocked and embarrassed, she shrunk behind her book, blushing furiously, and hoped Yang couldn't see her rosy cheeks. Yang gave an awkward smiled and held Blake a little tighter, not knowing what she should do next. They both say there in an awkward situation not even exchanging any more words.

Weiss and Ruby returned eventually and threw their things on their beds barely exchanging words. Yang removed her arm from around Blake's shoulder, and Weiss lifted her blanket up to scoot in. As she did, she felt this strange lump. "Oh crap!" she whispered to herself looking at _The Burn Journals_. She had totally forgotten about to book and slid it back all nonchalant.

Weiss looked around the room and noticed Yang was slipping up onto her bed and Blake's face shoved in a book further than normal. At that point in time, Blake just wanted to disappear and fade into nothing. She didn't know what to say; she didn't even know how she felt. The embrace was nice, Yang was warm and inviting, and she was more than beautiful, in fact, gorgeous. What was the kitty cat supposed to do now?

Blake replayed the whole thing in her head. She refelt the tender, soft lips, the sound it made so close to her ears, the warmth of Yang's body pressing up against hers, and how her heart was beating nearly out of her chest when it was pressed up against the side of her arm. Blake's heart was beating furiously. Her heart nearly busted her rib cage, and her face was just beet red all over.

She placed her hand over her heart and felt every fast-paced thump against her sternum. Her hand was placed so lightly and gingerly, only to the point where her fingertips were the only things between her breasts. She could even feel the thumps and vibrations all throughout her breast tissue, and she felt, for some bizarre reason, her warm core ooze out of her and drenched her undergarments.

Flabbergasted, Blake pulled her skirt down, realizing she wasn't even in her pajamas yet. She stood up, book still in hand, and grabbed her kimono and proceeded down the hall. She felt the warm ooze trail down her leg and tried to cover that with her pajama top until she made it to the restroom.

She made her way through the maze of girls surrounding the sinks and mirrors who were chatting about the daily gossip and such. All of them fell dead silent as Blake weaved in and out of the maze to a nearby stall to change and clean up. It appeared that no one had forgotten. Abashed by that even, she removed her uniform and emptied both vaginal and urinal contents into the toilet while undressing simultaneously.

Blake was appalled by herself. She didn't even know what to do or what to say. She just shrunk, soiled herself while reminiscing, and had unfortunately gotten raped and pregnant. What could be worse than having everyone know someone defiled you, your very being and very essence of your being, and not having the power, nor the will, to fight back and reclaim what was truly yours?

Blake skulked out of the stall in her pajamas with her sights set on the floor as she proceeded to wash her hands. Nobody said a word. The whole bathroom fell completely silent to the point where a ghost's whisper could distinctly be heard. She was welling with tears as she left the bathroom and retreated to her dorm. As she trailed away, faint whispers and quiet remarks could be heard and would constantly ring in her ears.

Stop! Stop! Just make it stop! This poor faunus had just been mutilated and defiled not too long ago! Just stop the gossip! Stop mentioning it! Just stop! Stop, damn it!

Blake entered the dorm, and everything was normal. The three girls were chatting about day-to-day things in their lives and so-on-and-so-forth. Blake scooted in and placed her back against the door. "What's the matter, Blake?" Ruby asked.

"Oh… nothing really. Nothing worth mentioning at least. Ugh! People in the bathroom are such a pain in the rear, I friggin' swear!" she replied.

"Just punch 'em in their sorry faces!" Yang teased.

"I was tempted to!" Blake relied.

"You should've!" Yang replied.

"No!" Ruby butted in, "No punching people, Yang! You know the rules!"

"Aw," Yang whined, "but punching people in the face is way too much fun!"

"Punch grimm, not people," Ruby retorted. Yang giggled and hopped up on Weiss' bed and pretended to punch Ruby in the face. She balled her fist up and swung, stopping only to boop her nose with her fist. Ruby laughed and smacked Yang's hand then lightly slapped her in the face just for childish kicks.

Yang felt the tap and said, "Oh! Now you're in for it!" and smiled. She raised her hands like a big, scary monster and tickled her itty bitty little sister until she cried. Ruby squirmed and writhed on the bed until Weiss punched Yang in her shin and told her to knock it off. She began reading _The Burn Journals_ again for the fun of it.

Blake began inspecting the novel the heiress was reading and read little tidbits and pieces just to get the gist of the story. After a while she gave up. She just remembered that she had just been assigned a book she had never read for English class. She heard that many people fell in love with the story itself. She pulled out _At Peace and Serenity_ and inspected everything about the novel. She read the author's name aloud, "The-Dust-Master" she thought, "Where have I seen that name before?" Blake pulled her scroll out quickly and went onto her browser, and the roleplaying site, , was still up from the night before.

She clicked on the little envelope icon, and the first name that came up was "The-Dust-Master". "I knew it!" she thought aloud. She opened the book and realized this had sounded awfully familiar. She scrolled through previous comments and followed a link "The-Dust-Master" had sent a month or so prior and realized that the first few paragraphs were almost identical. She realized that this was the story she said that was "mature" and wasn't fond of. She had been shown this shortly after being raped!

"Ho…ly… crap," she though aloud. She delved into the story and said, "Well, it's at least worth a shot, I guess."

Before jumping straight into the story, Blake at least thought that she should congratulate her fellow roleplayer for the publication. "Good job on getting your story published," she wrote to her fellow roleplayer.

"Ty," Weiss wrote back.

"I know you write long responses, but I never honestly thought you could write a novel. I guess life really proved me wrong, huh?"

Weiss' phone lit up shortly after. "Ya, I guess," she wrote back.

"I know I said it was a little mature, but some events had transpired shortly before you sent it to me. I just don't blast info like that out there," Blake wrote back.

"Ya, I get that. I came from a very wealthy family that was abusive in every which way possible. I know about all the crap life throws at you," Weiss wrote back and put down her scroll shortly after.

Blake noticed this and found it quite odd that this person sent her a reply that sounded a lot like Weiss and when her scroll would light up. Blake wrote back, "Life's a bitch."

Weiss wrote back, "True."

Blake responded with, "Weiss?" Weiss read the reply and looked terrified. Blake wrote, again, "Look right next to you, Weiss."

Weiss gave Blake this look of shock and awe. She whispered, "Oh," to herself realizing that Blake could see when her scroll would light up after each reply. She wrote, "Blake?"

They both looked at each other totally flabbergasted. They had been roleplaying with each other before they even knew each other. They had even started a mini-online relationship way-back-when when things were a bit slower in Weiss' life. Both Weiss and Blake's face turned entirely red, especially since their rp did get a bit…suggestive.

Blake decided to put her scroll down and delve into _At Peace and Serenity_ with a fresh, and entirely new, perspective. Weiss was about to speak, but she quickly shut herself up since she had no choice but to read it. Now, her sense of pride instantaneously deviated to fear and anxiety. Blake would then be reading, judging, and would determine how to handle her, but in different ways than before.

Weiss hated feeling different or alien when it came to personal aspects of her life. She just could not stand it! The anxiety started taking control, and she sped through, though not taking in any info, from _The Burn Journals_. Weiss had now started kicking herself. Though Weiss was right next to Blake, Blake wrote, "Calm down, Weiss. It's just fiction J"

Weiss' scroll lit up shortly after the message was sent. She read it knowing Blake partially meant by what she wrote. Weiss took a deep breath and continued reading where she left off originally when she was still paying attention to what she was reading.

Ruby took notice of this from her bunk and said, "What are you two up to?" with a smirk.

"Oh, nothing," Weiss semi-smiled. Blake began reading the book, this time, with a fresh, new perspective than before. She noticed how a lot of the spelling mistakes, caused by auto-correct, were fixed and how the plot had progressed in different, subtle, ways than the very original. Weiss had this feeling in her gut that Blake would like the story regardless of the events that transpired in her life recently.

"Oh, you guys are reading that!" Ruby exclaimed excitedly looking at the book Blake was holding.

"Uh, ya. It was assigned for English," Blake replied.

"Oh my god! I love that story! The author, I swear should write more!"

"You think?" Weiss asked.

"Oh my god! Yes! Definitely! Yes!"

"Well, I have to admit, it is a little mature. I'm actually surprised that you like it," Weiss said sort of confused and discombobulated.

"I guess it's just something different. I'm not all for the guy meets girl thing or the hero saves the day stories all the time. I like to change things up every once and a purple moon," Ruby replied.

Weiss thought about this for a bit. Would it really be that bad if she published more? Would it? Weiss gently caressed the cover of her notebook and thought about it, but then she soon remembered how difficult and pain-staking it was. The whole novel required so much energy and was entirely draining physically and emotionally. She soon agreed that she wouldn't, but she accidentally brushed the novel against her hand and thought about the end result.

Was the end result worth the aggravation of writing a sequel? Ruby, as well as many others, apparently thought it was. Maybe she could write a more twisted, demented sequel to _At Peace and Serenity_. Only one person knew who she really was. Everyone else just saw a pen-name. Maybe it was, or maybe it wasn't. At this rate, it was just too hard to choose.

Yang was, in the heat of the moment going on around her, was thinking about her and Weiss and what happened that morning. While beginning to panic, she calmed herself down after thinking to herself. Weiss was here and then gone. Right? Maybe she didn't notice, or if she did, she didn't care. Either way, Weiss didn't appear to pay any mind to it, so Yang left it at that, still feeling this slight little bit of anxiety.

Yang glanced at Weiss who was still debating herself in a "should I, should I not" kind of mental battle. Which would reign supreme, will it be the pros or the cons? Most of her anxiety went away at this point, seeing that there wasn't any real reason to worry incessantly. She placed her hand over her belly to calm herself down. The feel of the baby inside her gave her this overwhelming sense of pleasure and a sense of strange satisfaction. She began applying pressure, and, lo and behold, she could feel a little head, presumably, on her side. This gave her this overwhelming sense of tranquility and serenity

Yang played a bit with the lump she felt in her belly and caressed it with the tips of her fingers and felt a strange amount of satisfaction in doing so. She had no feeling of angst of worry about being a mother in the slightest for some reason. Perhaps the moment of worry will arise later. Who knows? Regardless, this was the now, and Yang was enjoying every minute of it. Life is here then it's gone. Just learn to enjoy it, no matter what it decides to throw.

Yang hopped off the bed holding her hand out to help Blake up. Blake looked up and blushed immensely as the blonde gestured her to get up and accompany her. Yang quickly withdrew her hand, though, already seeing Blake was in her kimono. Yang let out a faint laugh as she grabbed her pajamas and headed to the bathroom to change.

Yang strolled down the hall and entered the bathroom and slid into a stall. She placed toilet paper on the toilet and peed since she was already there, so she figured why not. She got her shirt off and tried to not rip her underwear off too. She quickly peeled out of her uniform while peeing. She wiped herself, taking the time to make sure she was completely dry and clean. She threw her shorts and tank top haphazardly.

She clumped her used uniform into her arms and went straight to the sink to wash her hands which was easy to do. None of the girls were standing taking off their make-up of anything. The bathroom was an empty void with the exception of Yang. Yang fixed her pajamas up after she washed her hands.

She headed down to the dorm with her uniform balled up in a cluster in her arms. She walked to her dorm all nonchalant. She didn't think anything of the world at that moment in the hall. She just simply existed in the present for some reason. There wasn't a reason for her to exist so it seemed. She was there just like everybody else, but just because she wasn't important then doesn't mean she'll be unimportant later one can suppose.

She turned the knob and the door let off a faint creek as she slid in, hoping she wouldn't disturb anyone. She had already brushed her teeth earlier because she had this undying urge to for some crazy reason that didn't seem to exist. Who knows? Maybe it was just one of those moments where you felt that you just had to do something for the sake of doing it. Yang found it a little strange at the moment when the event transpired, but, again, she thought little of it.

Ruby pounced on Yang and gave her a bid hug causing Yang to drop her uniform and cuddle her little sister. "Alright, Ruby, settle down," she said putting Ruby down. She gave Yang a big hug like she would most nights just for the hell of it. Yang loved it; though, it was a little childish. She knew that Ruby couldn't help it, so she embraced every time. It was one of those sentimental things where you just don't know what you got 'til it's gone.

The team easily fell asleep that night. Yang brushed Blake's bangs aside and kissed her forehead when no one was looking. The meek faunus girl shrunk into the mattress and buried herself under the sheets. Yang took the time to remove her bow and fondle her kitty ears. Yang thought they were actually kind of cute. They seemed to have drawn Yang closer to Blake for some reason, though not understood.

Yang threw herself into bed and passed out as soon as her head hit the pillow with her hand gingerly placed over the baby. She felt all sorts of warmth and comfort as she wrapped herself, 'round and 'round, in her blankets and pleasant dreams. She loved Blake; that was one thing she knew for certain that would never change. She smiled at the thought of her and Blake finally getting to be together and raising their children.

Weiss' alarm went off as usual, and she smacked her scroll to shut it off, again, as usual. The girls went about getting dressed and hurrying down to the bathroom to perform the same old routine as usual. Yang stayed behind and pulled the wooden box out from under her mattress. She saw the bottle of alcohol, and, seeing as she'd never use it, chucked it out the window and pretended it was never there to begin with. She pulled everything out so all that was shown was what appeared to be a bare bottom. She removed the thin, wooden plank to reveal a tank top that was indeed a white binder.

She twisted her hair this way and that way to change its appearance in length. Then, she fully dressed herself in the male uniform and posed in front of her scroll. She opened it and placed it on the desk and acted as if the scroll was a mirror. She was looking phenomenal in her own eyes. She caressed the binder and twisted her shoulders a bit to readjust it shortly before removing it.

She had removed most of her garments and got dressed in her usual uniform with one exception. She put the male jacket on for the hell of it and undid her hair. After all, who would notice? She only did one of the buttons on it to give it the appearance of the female jacket and headed to the bathroom with her toiletries feeling slightly queasy.

She met up with Weiss and Ruby in the bathroom and said hello and scooted into the nearest stall. She placed her things down, lifted the toilet seat, and vomited a little before putting the seat back down to actually use it to do her business. She hurried to get herself ready for the day before panicking and dashing back towards the dorm. She bolted down the hall and burst the door wide open. She used Blake's bed much like a step and looked for the wooden box. It wasn't there, so she felt for it under her mattress and sighed, relieved that it was where she originally thought it should be.

After the paranoia had passed, Yang headed down the hall but was stopped dead in her tracks by a slumping Pyrrha Nikos. Yang got ahead of her and placed her hands gently on her shoulders. Without saying a word, she pushed Yang's hands aside and nearly fell over doing so. Yang helped her up but got a huge whiff of her breath. She had the scent of vodka and gin on her breath. Yang pulled her aside and said, "Pyrrha! What the hell?"

"What the hell with you?" she said all garbled.

"Oh… my… god…you're drunk!"

"And you're sexy! You're point is?"

"Come one, Pyrrha," Yang said, "you can't show up like that." Yang attempted to lead the drunken warrior back to her dorm. Pyrrha slapped her hand away and continued down the hall for breakfast. "No, Pyrrha!" Yang scowled.

"Oh? And why not?" Pyrrha implored.

"You're fucking drunk, Pyrrha!"

"And, again, you're fucking sexy! Your point is?"

"We are not doing this, Pyrrha. Not today," Yang said knocking Pyrrha over, which was easy to do since she was intoxicated, and lifted her up and threw her on her bed.

Pyrrha sprawled out on her bed and kept saying some sort of weird, mashed-up nonsense. Eventually she was able to spit out audible words. "You know that Jaune guy, Yang?"

"Ya, I know Jaune. Why?"

"He is one ugly ass mother fucker," Pyrrha giggled.

"Um… okay?" Yang replied.

"Come one people! I'm Pyrrha fucking Nikos! I ain't gonna let shit like that tap this!" she laughed hysterically, "But you on the other hand," she said getting up and pressing against Yang with her breasts, "You, I'd let get a piece of this!"

Yang backed out into the hallway letting Pyrrha fall flat on her face. "Uh-ha-ha… um… no… no, no, no Pyrrha… I… uh… uh… I gotta go!" she said lifting Pyrrha up and putting her back in bed and closing the door.

Yang dashed down the hall and pretended like the recent events haven't transpired at all. Yang made her way down to breakfast and met up with her team. "Hey," Jaune said, "anyone seen Pyrrha?"

"She's not feeling well," Yang replied, "She is throwing up and… like… everything… so, yeah. She told me to tell you guys."

"O-oh… alright then," Jaune replied.

"She seemed fine the last time I saw her," Ren said.

"She was puking when I saw her last," Yang said.

Neptune and the rest of Team SSSN decided to sit at the table next to Team JNPR. Blake had finally had enough. "Alright!" she demanded, "what do you boobs want!"

"Nothing," Scarlet replied, "just thought we'd join you."

"Where's your shitty ass leader?"

Team SSSN looked at each other. Neptune finally decided to speak, "got run over by a bus. He's in the hospital for now. He's not looking too good."

"Well, karma's a bitch," Blake said bitterly.

"True. I mean, he did get what he deserved," Neptune said.

"It all happened after a sparring match where he got his ass handed to him," Sage added.

"Good!" Blake scoffed, "Hope he dies!"

"Now, now, Blake," Yang said, "I know he did… _things_ , but that doesn't mean you have to be so bitter towards him. Sure he got what was coming…"

"Shut the hell up, Yang! You have no idea what he did to me!"

Yang's amethyst eyes burn into their shade of red. "I do know! Junior did the same goddamn thing to me, remember! That doesn't mean that I need to harbor ill-will towards him! It happened! I moved on and so should you!"

Everyone sat agape at what Yang had said. Nobody knew but her, Blake, and Junior. "Wait," Ruby said, "What happened?"

"O-oh… uh."

"Even you… have been… Oh my god! Yang! You could've said something!" Ruby said.

"I-it all just happened," Yang said getting defensive, "I-I just accepted the fact that it happened. Nobody would've ever caught him anyway. I-I mean… Look, it happened, and I got pregnant. End of story."

"Wait! You're what?"

"Oh… right… I didn't tell you about that… heh-heh."

"It would be great if you told me that I was going to be an aunt at least!"

"You shouldn't have even withheld this kind of info," Scarlet added, "It's nothing to be ashamed of. It's the rapists who need to be ashamed. I swear this society's backwards. You need to marry your rapist or get stoned to death. Not by law, of course. These far right-winged bozos are so fucking twisted and condone male dominance in violent forms like rape. I swear that they need to get raped and see how it feels! They fear homosexuals because they would treat them how they treat women!"

"I hear what you're saying, Scar, but two wrongs never make a right. Period. Nobody should be put through that kind of pain and humiliation no matter how much they supposedly deserve it," Yang retorted, "It's worse than murder. You're just left as an empty, living shell. You have your own being ripped out of you. They walk with a piece of you and replace it with a piece of them. Some, unfortunately, are responsible to take care of a new creation they make. It's life. It's unjust either way."

"I guess so," he retorted unwillingly.

"Somebody needs to set those power-hungry bozos straight, though!" Sage added.

"No doubt," Yang said, "but the people keep electing these bozos in there. As long as there are misogynistic assholes that are willing to elect them in there, they will keep holding office until the day they die. As long as they have a nonsensical book that the majority believes to be the absolute truth, they can contort it all they want. It's the blind leading the blind. It's the small group of puppet masters and the vast majority of foolish puppets. That's it."

"Unfortunately," Blake began," it's always the faunus who gets caught up in the cross-fires."

"They don't give a shit, Blake," Yang said in a matter-of-fact kind of voice, "They 'are justified' because their imaginary friend says it's okay."

"Fuck their petty 'imaginary friend'!"

"Remember, Blake," Scarlet said, "no matter what, they hold the power over you. Until we change this backwards kingdom's way of thing, violence and genocide will always be just. Religion looks promising when you're in the dark hole but makes no sense in the light. You see this pastor or preacher reaching for your hand, but there is a latter next to him that's never going to be willing to use. An agnostic friend of mine was one of the people who used enough logic to use the latter to get me out of my struggle with my orientation, not a right-winged asswipe!"

"Same here… sort of. That's why I became associated with the White Fang. I opened my eyes, obviously not wide enough, though."

"Scarlet is right, though," Yang added, "It's not so much the people as it is their way of thinking. I think the people have good-hearted intensions but obscene ways of thinking of how they are ever going to achieve it. I think they just want what they, emphasis on they, think what is best for the kingdom. I don't think they're bad people, but I think they are too dumbfounded and naïve."

"It doesn't excuse their bullshit!" Blake harped.

"You're right; it doesn't," Yang replied.

Scarlet was about to speak, but he bell rang to signal the students to leave. As Team SSSN was about to leave, Yang pulled them aside. Yang said, "Look, I know Blake would not want me saying this, but hear me out. Tell Sun that I wish him well, but the shit he pulled was absolutely inexcusable. I don't him as a person, just the unforgivable stunt he pulled that will haunt Blake for the rest of her life."

Looking dumbfounded, Sage replied with, "When… or if… he wakes up from his coma, we'll be sure to let him know."

"Good," Yang replied, "I don't harbor any ill-will towards him. I just cannot forgive him for the unbelievable stunt he pulled, that's all," then left them.

"Uh… okay the," Sage replied confused and Yang dashed down the hall to meet up with her fellow teammates.

Yang snuck up on Blake and said, "Sup?" in a sly kind of way.

Blake didn't even flinch as she replied with a simple, "Sup," back.

"You a'ight?" she asked double checking.

"About what? Oh, that Sun thing! I guess," she replied.

Yang was too busy staring at the faunus next to her. She unintentionally bumped into somebody, nearly knocking them, and herself, over. It was Pyrrha. "P-Pyrrha!" Yang said in shock.

Pyrrha was still dressed in her armor, as usual, and stumbled around the corridor in a drunken daze. "Hey, Blondie!" she said, "You ran out on me. I just wanted you… to… uh… uh… Wait… Where was I going with this? Oh, yeah! I always thought you were kinda cute, Blondie," she sloppily threw her arm around Yang nearly falling over, "Why don't you and me head upstairs and-"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, Pyrrha. I don't wanna… just… no!"

"Come on, Blondie," she said pressing her breasts against Yang's, "what 'cha afraid of, huh? I don't bite." She slid her tongue into Yang's throat, locking her in a warm embrace. Well, more than warm; in fact, it was a wet embrace. It was wet, not out of sexual desire, because Pyrrha was intoxicated to the point where she wet herself. Yang cringed as she slid her tongue all the way back into Yang's mouth.

Yang pushed her away and screamed, "Pyrrha! Dude! WTF!" Yang noticed Pyrrha had urinated and sighed. "Alright, Pyrrha, let's head upstairs. Blake, tell the others and the teachers that I'm going to be late, or might not show up at all. If I don't show up, just hand me the work for the day." Blake nodded and proceed to class as Yang flung Pyrrha's arm over her shoulder and walked up the stairs.

As soon as they made it into Team JNPR's dorm, Yang began undressing Pyrrha after setting out some clean clothes for her to change into. As Yang was undressing Pyrrha, Pyrrha drew her close and attempted to undress her. "No, no, no, Pyrrha," Yang said as if she were correcting a child, "I'm just getting you dressed into clean clothes."

"Well," Pyrrha said, "if I'm gonna be butt naked, you have to be too."

"You're only gonna be naked for a second. I'm putting you in clean clothes," Yang retorted semi-frustrated.

Yang eventually got Pyrrha entirely undressed which required a herculean effort since she was wearing armor on fidgeted a lot. Yang took a wet-wipe out of her jacket pocket and cleaned her up a little bit. Pyrrha barely moved since she was intoxicated to the point where she could barely lift her head. She got her dressed in the clothes she laid out and ran out to get a bucket from her dorm and shortly returned afterwards.

Pyrrha had fallen asleep in her bed, so Yang just readjusted Pyrrha's body so she wouldn't wake up sore. Yang looked at her scroll and realized that it was already two in the afternoon. She figured there was no point of going to class, so she returned to her dorm and dressed in her regular clothes and played on her scroll to pass the time.

Yang noticed Weiss had left her large notebook on her bed. Her curiosity got the better of her; she knew it would. Yang picked up the notebook, locked the door, and began reading Weiss' work to see what it was about. She couldn't put it down. It was an invigorating read from start to finish.

It was about three o'clock, and Yang had just turned the page to expose a bunch of blank white pages after that. "Wait! That's it? That was it!" she said aloud disappointed knowing she would probably never get the chance to read it again, ever. Yang placed the book under the sheets the way it was for Weiss when she returned. She unlocked the door and plopped herself on her bed and waited for her teammates to return.

Yang surprising didn't think any differently of Weiss. She even had a dark side she liked to cross into from time to time, like thinking and contemplating murder of those who regularly frustrated her. She normally saw it as a joke, but sometimes she'd step over the line of sick and demented. She normally expressed this occult rap music where her sick mind could wander over to the ears of a sick audience, and she seemed to like that for some reason.

The rest of her team arrived after a while, and Yang was still composed on her bed. "Where the hell were you?" Ruby implored.

"Pyrrha… well… she wasn't well. I took care of her and helped her to her dorm again."

Ruby scowled but dismissed it for the time being, seeing as Yang would never miss a day purposely for something small like a mental day. Team JNPR arrived not too long after the rest of Team RWBY slumped in. There was this moment of stillness and complete and utter silence before the whole hallway was full of Nora's screams. "Pyrrha? Pyrrha!" she screamed shaking her violently as she screamed her name increasingly louder each time to no avail of waking her.

Ren pushed Nora to the side as Team RWBY peeked in to investigate. Ren pulled Pyrrha to the floor, tapped her face, and screamed her name. He checked to see if she was breathing. She wasn't. "Jaune," he said, "go get help!" The confused leader stood there for a minute, befuddled, before bolting out of the room as Ren performed CPR.

"You took care of her, huh?" Weiss chimed in.

"I brought her up here and cleaned her up and changed her," Yang said, "I thought she'd just need some time to sleep since she wasn't feeling well, so I gave her some space, that's all." Yang felt a slight bit of shame and guilt for abandoning Pyrrha like that. She had no idea that she wouldn't wake up. Yang immediately started to kick herself for abandoning her and spending time to read something she shouldn't have anyway.

Yang crawled up on her bed and lied down, placing her hand over the baby again for some relief. It was strange, really. She got comfort from something she wasn't ready to have. She thought of her mother and how she felt. She had a drunken one-night-stand and got pregnant at a young age. Summer had often told her how, during the pregnancy, Yang often gave her mother, Raven Branwen, comfort though she was terrified and unprepared to have a baby.

Professor Goodwitch stormed into Team JNPR's dorm and was about to demand answers from the distressed team before noticing Pyrrha, completely unconscious. She shook Pyrrha to attempt to awaken or arouse Pyrrha to avail. Professor Goodwitch called down to the nurses' office. Within a matter of minutes, the nurses arrived and hauled Pyrrha out of there, already performing CPR.

After all was said and done, Team RWBY decided to calm the team in distress, especially since one of their teammates could be dying right before them. Ruby knocked on the door. "Hey guys," she said.

Team JNPR replied with a simple, somber, "Hey," in return.

Unable to speak, both teams stood there in an awkward moment of silence. Yang felt incredibly guilty, especially since Pyrrha was in her care. The whole point of her taking the day off was to care for Pyrrha during her time of intoxication and self-medicating. Yang knew Pyrrha was depressed and under a lot of pressure, and she knew she was at the point of snapping.

Yang glanced around the room but not at any of the team members directly, for she was too ashamed to even do so. Yang wiped Pyrrha's bed to dust off whatever and sat placing her elbow on her pillow and applying her weight into it. She heard a very faint crumpling sound under the pillow. It was barely audible even with the room still being dead silent. Yang noticed it, but didn't want anyone else to know she did because she feared the worst.

"So," Ruby spoke, finally, "what's up?"

"Not much… Well… other than Pyrrha," Jaune said.

"Has your day been going well? Well, minus Pyrrha."

"Uh, ya… I-I guess so."

Ruby stood there in the awkward silence, yet again, attempting to find something to say. Blake and Weiss picked up with nothing but bits and pieces of small talk. Yang saw this as an opportunity to look under the pillow. She tilted the pillow back to reveal nothing but sheets, so she put her hand up the top of the pillow, in the case, and felt nothing. She slid her hand up under the pillow, in the case, and pulled out a sheet of paper in Pyrrha's handwriting. Yang didn't have time to read it, so she folded it and slid it into her bra without anybody noticing.

Eventually everybody wished them luck and headed back to their own dorm. In the midst of the awkward haze, Yang sprung onto her bed and read the note, quietly, to herself. It was brief. It read: I'm done. I'm just done. Don't touch the bottle under my bed. Simply don't.

Team JNPR headed off to the showers to cool off for the night. Yang, again blessed with another opportunity, went to inspect the contents under Pyrrha's bed. It was a bottle of vodka, sleeping tablets, and a sloppily written note going into more detail about her reason and a box filled with more notes from previous attempts.

Yang put her hand over her mouth and began to cry silently to herself as she painstakingly read each and every single note that was there before her. It was partially due because she was to blame. The main reason was mainly from all the times she had previously contemplated it herself.

After a while, Yang placed all the notes under Pyrrha's bed just as they were and skulked back into her dorm. A few days have passed, and Team RWBY and Team JNPR would stop in sporadically to check up on her. One night, while in the hospital, Scarlet and Sage stopped Team RWBY and Team JNPR to break the news that Sun didn't survive his injuries. Blake was overjoyed while everyone else was unaffected.

After a few weeks, Pyrrha recovered and underwent mandatory rehab. She had made a very lucky, full recovery since then. No one spoke of the incident since. After a few months, Yang and Blake had their children and continued to be loving parents to them. They both had the cutest little boys. Ruby was overjoyed to be an aunt while Weiss seemed more annoyed over all the fussing than exhilarated. Either way, mostly everybody lived a decent, happy life since then.


End file.
